En cavale
by ElilouWeasley
Summary: Voldemort est mort, et pourtant, la guerre fait rage comme autrefois. Victime de son sang, Hermione est condamnée à se cacher pour survivre, accompagnée de Ron. Mais, soudainement, tout leur plan dérape. Et si Hermione revoyait son ennemi juré dans des conditions atroces ? Une amitié est possible, malgré les ravages de la guerre ? Parviendront-ils à sauver le monde des sorciers ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Vagabonds

Hellow !

Quoi ? Déjà un autre chapitre ? Nan nan nan :P Je maintiens : les chapitres d'Un Amour Haineux seront postés les mercredis, pas avant ! Et oui, encore deux jours de suspense !

Non, ici, je vous propose une Dramione post-Poudlard. J'ai fini la première Dramione que je publie ici, mais je souhaitais vous partager le travail que je réalise en ce moment !

Il s'agit d'une fanfic inspirée de MalefoyHeartless (mon écrivain de fanfic préférée, allez lire La Chasse est Ouverte et découvrez la véritable Dramione*-), qui traite du sujet de la guerre entre les Sangs-de-Bourbe et les Sangs Purs. Evidemment, deux personnages mystérieux et ennemis jurés vont se rencontrer, vous vous en doutez ;)

Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir mon prologue/chapitre, à vous de décider.

Bonne lecture et, svp, mettez des review ! Je vois que vous lisez mais vous ne commentez pas :(

Chapitre 1 : Vagabonds.

Hermione Granger courrait, le plus vite possible, à travers la forêt parsemée d'embûches. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne tenait pas sa baguette du bout des doigts, comme elle l'aurait fait avec Harry et Ron. Aujourd'hui, elle arrachait les racines des arbres avec ses jambes tant sa course était effrénée, et elle se retournait toutes les secondes avant de repartir de plus bel.

Sa chemise rose pâle était tâchée de gouttes de sang, et son pantalon déchiré ici et là. Son coeur battait beaucoup trop rapidement dans sa poitrine, pourtant, la brune ne cessa pas de courir.

Enfin, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle s'arrêta en crachant l'air dans ses poumons et en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Puis, quand elle finit par doucement s'habituer, elle reprit constance et releva ses grands yeux chocolats.

"Ron? RON !"

En hurlant, elle s'agita, cherchant désespérément son meilleur ami. Depuis quand n'était-il pas derrière elle? Elle était persuadée de l'avoir vu, traçant un chemin hasardeux entre les feuilles ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas suivie?

"Je suis là Mione, je suis là…"

Dans un tourbillon de transplanage, le rouquin déboula sur le sol. Hermione sauta sur lui, en l'embrassant et en le tapant en même temps :

"Ne me refais plus jamais ça… Plus jamais…"

"Pardon… Je les ai vus, à quelques centimètres derrière moi et j'ai transplané… je n'aurais pas dû te laisser.."

"Ce n'est rien."

Elle serrait toujours Ron dans ses bras frêles, les larmes coulant rageusement sur ses joues. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient agenouillés dans la terre humide de la forêt qui ne tarda pas à tâcher davantage leurs vêtements. Le ciel était gris, froid, accompagnant leurs humeurs.

Leurs humeurs depuis plus de deux ans.

Quand Ron empoigna le bras de la jeune femme, elle se laissa faire. Elle était faible. Ils avaient passé la journée dehors, à échapper à leurs morts, et ne rapportaient rien pour manger…

Elle s'accrocha à son blouson et ils effectuèrent un transplanage d'escorte impeccable. Heureusement qu'Hermione avait appris à Ron a le faire avant d'avoir perdu sa magie, sinon, ils seraient déjà morts depuis longtemps.

Puis, toujours dans ses bras, Hermione se fit transportée, mais elle s'endormit contre le coude du rouquin qui la berçait dans sa marche. Elle n'aurait pas sut combien de temps le voyage avait duré, mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la nuit était tombée.

Ils arrivèrent dans la petite clairière où ils avaient installé leur campement. Ils restaient généralement un mois selon l'endroit, aussi, ils allaient devoir bientôt changer.

Le garçon la porta jusqu'à la tente, où elle s'allongea difficilement. Elle se mit sur le côté, et ferma les yeux, tentant de s'endormir malgré la dose d'adrénaline qui chauffait encore ses joues.

Elle entendait Ron s'activer au dehors, sa voix traversant la fine toile rouge de la tente. Il récitait les formules de protection, un par un, d'une voix lasse, et la brune avait envie de pleurer. Elle avait tant envie de sentir la magie dans ses veines, quand elle tenait sa baguette, elle aussi ! Depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs à cause des Chasseurs, sa baguette ne lui était d'aucune utilité, et quand elle osait la prendre dans sa main, elle ne sentait que le bois rugueux sur sa paume. Cette pensée la rendue triste, et elle tenta de penser à autre chose en attendant que le sommeil l'emporte. Mais à quoi penser, quand sa vie rimait avec fuite? Quand on passait ses journées à courir, à s'enfuir, à fuir le plus loin possible?

Oh, bien sûr, elle aurait pu penser à Harry. Mais c'était encore un souvenir trop douloureux dans sa mémoire, elle n'arrivait plus à imaginer son visage sans en éprouver un pincement au coeur. Tous les souvenirs refaisaient surface, et au lieu de l'apaiser, ça la rendait encore plus nostalgique. Elle aurait pû penser à ses parents. Mais avoir un doute constant, ne pas savoir s'ils étaient en vie, en sûreté, en danger, ou pire, morts, lui donnait envie de pleurer. Elle aurait pu penser à Poudlard. Mais en se rappelant de leurs innocences à cette période lui donnait le tournis. Elle aurait pu penser à Ron. Mais sachant que la dépression hantait ses traits depuis le début de la Pourchasse, elle n'arrivait plus à revoir ce sourire joyeux d'antan.

Alors, Hermione fit le vide dans sa tête, et tomba dans un sommeil agité, où les rayons verts brisaient ses dernières forces.

"Mione? C'est ton tour de garde."

La concernée sursauta, aux aguets, comme si elle n'avait jamais sombré dans l'inconscience. Elle hocha doucement la tête, et se déplaça pour laisser de la place à Ron dans la tente, qui s'allongea brutalement et tomba directement dans le sommeil. Avant de sortir, elle regarda un instant son visage, presque ridé. Ses traits étaient tirés, et des grosses cernes habitaient ses yeux habituellement pétillants. Il était pâle, beaucoup trop pâle. Mal rasé, les cheveux roux en bataille, le teint grisâtre. En le voyant, elle culpabilisait. Il méritait toute la joie du monde, et le voilà perdu au fond d'une tente, comme si tout le malheur s'était abattu sur ses épaules.

Finalement, elle sortit, laissant l'air frais lui fouetter le visage. Elle s'assit devant la tente, et hésita à allumer un feu à la moldue. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, où l'ennui pointait son nez, elle se leva et marcha aléatoirement, veillant à ne pas dépasser le périmètre du bouclier. Sur le chemin, elle ramassa des bouts de bois, des brindilles, des feuilles sèches, les pensées tournées vers le futur.

La Pourchasse avait débuté il y a désormais deux ans, quelques mois après la mort de Voldemort. Les Mangemorts, et tous partisans de ce dernier, s'étaient rassemblés, et avait répandu la violence à travers le monde sorcier. Ils étaient furieux d'avoir perdu leur maître, et comptait le faire payer à chaque résistant encore debout. Plus les temps passaient, plus les gens s'étaient ralliés à leurs causes. Les gens riches, intouchables, avaient gagner leurs rangs pour avoir la paix, insensibles à l'injustice qui frappait.

Un par un, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient tombés. Kingsley. Abelforth. Percy. Les parents de Tonks. Mondigus.

Hagrid.

Au fur et à mesure, la panique s'étendait, mais Harry était imperturbable. Voldemort était mort, c'était la fin, et l'histoire des Mangemorts ne dureraient pas longtemps. Certains disaient qu'ils se voilaient la face. C'est peut-être vrai. Il n'empêche qu'à la fin du deuxième mois, les morts ne se comptaient plus sur les doigts de la main. Les familles étaient déchirées, les orphelins grandissaient dans la douleur, les veuves ne trouvaient plus de sens à leurs vies. Et Harry, le symbole de la réussite, de la victoire, continuait de prétendre que tout le monde allait bien, et que ça finirait par s'arranger. En fait, Hermione pense aujourd'hui qu'il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Qu'il en avait fini avec le côté obscur, et qu'il avait juste envie de vivre sa vie, comme tout le monde.

Ron et Hermione étaient partis en Australie pour retrouver ses parents, partagés entre le doute, la joie, et la hâte. Ils avaient prit un Portoloin qui devaient les emmenés à Sydney…

Hermione secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées obscures. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ça, surtout pas ce soir. Avec un soupir, elle jeta ses trouvailles sur la terre et alla chercher son paquet d'allumettes dans son sac. Elle la frotta et le feu s'embrasa à l'instant où elle toucha le bois. Il ne neigeait pas, mais le mois d'octobre était déjà bien entamé, donc le vent était déjà glacial.

La jeune femme s'installa à côté du feu, tentant de réchauffer ses mains glacées, le regard fixé sur les arbres, à l'horizon.

Elle n'avait pas envie que le soleil se lève, car cela voulait dire qu'elle devra refaire des provisions de nourriture, courir pour échapper à la mort, poursuivie par les Chasseurs. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu souffler, l'aube se dessina doucement dans le ciel noir, et Hermione se leva.

"Ron, on peut répéter le plan? Je n'aime pas partir sans l'avoir en tête…"

Le concerné, devant la jeune femme, soupira d'exaspératione et se retourna pour lui faire face. Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs.

"Ca fait 1 an qu'on fait le même, Hermione."

"S'il te plaît…"

"On se cache sous la cape d'invisibilité. Tu transplanes avec moi, on rentre dans le supermarché moldu, on prend le nécéssaire et on se tire."

Il continua sa marche, passablement sur les nerfs. Hermione traversa la forêt à petits pas, marmonnant dans sa barbe :

"Je n'aime pas voler…"

"TU NE VOLES RIEN, HERMIONE. C'EST EUX QUI NOUS ONT TOUT PRIS !" explosa le rouquin en se plaçant devant elle.

"Ron, calme toi…"

"Me calmer? Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme quand j'entends tes bêtises? Ils t'ont volé tes pouvoirs ! Ils te poursuivent jour après jour ! Ils te volent, te torturent ! Et tu les défend?"

"Les Moldus…"

"Tu sais autant que moi que les Moldus sont contrôlés par les Chasseurs. Tu voles pour sauver ta vie. Point barre."

Il se baissa pour prendre un bâton parmi les branches, et s'aida pour l'aider à marcher. Depuis qu'il s'était ouvert la jambe, l'année dernière lors d'une poursuite particulièrement violente, Ron boitait. Et plus le temps passait, plus Hermione trouvait sa démarche atteinte. Elle n'osa rien dire, de peur de faire face à sa colère, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant une demie-heure, plongés dans un silence parfait. D'une part, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire, et d'une autre, pour vérifier qu'aucun Chasseur ne se baladait dans la forêt à côté d'eux.  
Pour transplaner, ils devaient traverser tout un bosquet pour sortir du périmètre de sécurité. Cette marche durait longtemps, surtout quand ils traînaient de la sorte. Ils pourraient le faire en un quart d'heure, mais leur détermination était tellement basse qu'ils y allaient presque à reculons.

Toutes les 10 minutes environ, ils entendaient un craquement un peu plus loin, et ils se stoppaient tous les deux, l'oreille aux aguets. Les Chasseurs avaient une technique depuis la nuit des temps : La surprise. Ils stupéfixiaient au hasard, dans le dos, aussi, les deux jeunes étaient à deux doigts de décamper. Mais heureusement, il s'agissaient d'oiseaux qui s'envolaient, ou de leurs propres pieds qui écrasaient un bout de bois. A chaque fois, le soulagement se déferlait dans les muscles de la brune, et elle continuait sa marche.

Enfin, ils virent l'horizon de la fin de la forêt, qui débouchait sur une route bondée. Sans un mot, le jeune homme tira de sa poche la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry leur avait légué, et recouvrèrent leurs deux corps. Ils se serrèrent un peu, et Ron fit signe à Hermione d'attraper son bras. A peine l'eût-elle posé qu'elle se fit emportée dans un tourbillon de couleurs, les doigts serrés contre un pan de la cape, les yeux fermés et le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Si Hermione s'était vue, quelques années plus tôt, en train de déambuler dans les rayons de Super U avec Ron sous une cape d'invisibilité, elle aurait explosé de rire. Pourtant, cette scène n'avait rien de drôle : le sérieux imprimé dans ses traits, elle choisissait méticulement chaque article, par ordre de priorité : plats déjà préparé, eau, papier toilette, savon, un pull pour se préparer à l'hiver, un pantalon pour Ron, des médicaments. Comme à son habitude, quand ils se rapprochaient de la sortie, le rouquin prit un paquet de bonbon et des tablettes de chocolat, et pour une fois, Hermione ne fit pas de commentaire. Ça la dérangeait de voler, mais le moral de Ron était si bas que si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, elle accepterait sans rien dire.

En chuchotant, Ron jeta un sort à leurs articles pour qu'ils ne sonnent pas, et les rétrécit pour les mettre dans la sacoche d'Hermione, agrandie par un sort de grandissement mal effectué. Ils tombèrent dans un grand bruit mais heureusement, personne ne l'entendit, et ils sortirent sans demander leurs restes.

"A table, Ron !"

A peine sa phrase terminée, le concerné sortit précipitamment de la tente et renifla l'air. Une mine déçue apparut sur son visage.

"T'as pris les raviolis?"

"Oui, mais dis toi que demain, tu pourras manger des spaghettis."

Il sourit et vint prendre place à côté d'Hermione, en face du feu de camp. Les flammes projetaient leurs lumières orangées sur la grosse couverture rose qui recouvrait Hermione, glacée par la nuit noire.

Ils mangèrent en silence, affamés. Aucun bruit ne vint les interrompre, mis à part le crépitement du feu et les hululements fréquents des hiboux aux alentours.

A la fin, quand Hermione se leva pour prendre les cartons et les jeter, Ron attrapa son poignet et la força à se rasseoir. Elle devina qu'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur, alors, elle attendit.

"Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai surprise, à la volière, en première année?"

Elle sourit.

"Oui. J'écrivais à mes parents parce que tu m'avais dis que j'avais pas d'amis."

"Si tu savais à ce moment là à quel point tu avais tort…"

Elle était émue par les paroles du rouquin, et dans un réflexe, elle lui prit la main et lui caressa doucement le dos de son pouce. Il poursuivit :

"Avant, je me moquais de toi parce que tu racontais tout à tes parents. Aujourd'hui, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'écrire aux miens."

"J'aimerai te dire que c'est possible, mais le courrier est étroitement surveillé…"

"Je sais ça." coupa le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. "Mais tu crois que si c'était possible, qu'est-ce qu'ils me diraient?"

Hermione réfléchit un instant à la question, imaginant Molly en train de rédiger une longue lettre de son écriture en patte de mouche.

"Je pense qu'elle te dirait que tout va bien chez eux. A chaque fois, ta famille reste forte, même après une bataille des plus éprouvante. Peut-être que George et Angelina se sont mariés. Peut-être que Fleur et Bill ont appris à Victoire à marcher. Peut-être qu'Arthur a eu une augmentation au travail. J'imagine que Ginny n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais entourée de la sorte, elle ne peut que remonter dans le bonheur d'antan."

Ron hocha doucement la tête, comme bercé par ses paroles, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Dans un geste machinal, Hermione porta sa main à ses cheveux et passa ses mains dedans. Les mèches rousses qui glissaient contre sa peau ressemblaient aux immenses flammes devant eux.

Ils restèrent ainsi bien longtemps, avant que Ron ne se lève pour débarrasser, proposant à Hermione de dormir en première.

Au fond de son sac de couchage troué, sous le vent glacial qui agitait la tente, Hermione réfléchissait. En fait, et comme tous le soirs, elle culpabilisait. Elle était l'unique raison pour laquelle Ron avait quitté sa famille, car il avait décidé de la protéger. Dès qu'ils avaient appris que les nouveaux Mangemorts s'en prenaient aux nés-moldus, ils l'avaient prise sous son aile et avait planifié l'endroit où ils iraient se cacher, avait fait leurs bagages, avait dis à sa mère qu'il s'en allait pour sauver la jeune femme. Et aujourd'hui, au bout de deux ans de cavale, il était faible, blessé, et totalement démoralisé. De sa faute.

Elle ferma les yeux en serrant les poings. Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était la faute de ces Chasseurs horribles qui ôtaient des vies sans raison ! Sans eux, ils auraient vécu leurs vies parfaitement. Peut-être auraient-ils eu des bébés. Peut-être se seraient-ils mariés… Elle essuya une larme sur sa joue et se tourna de l'autre côté.

Il faisait étrangement froid, la maison sentait le moisi. Hermione avançait, tremblante, sur les débris. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais elle reconnaissait cette maison, sans savoir d'où exactement. Elle entra dans le salon, dont le mur central était défoncé, et laissait passer une fumée âcre provenant de la cuisine. La jeune femme marcha hasardeusement sur les planches en bois cassées, les feuilles volantes et les fientes d'hiboux. Elle retenait sa respiration, de peur de devoir sentir une nouvelle fois cette odeur infecte qui lui montait au cerveau.

Elle déboula au centre de la pièce, plongée dans le noir. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, un escalier apparut qu'elle emprunta, curieuse… Elle monta dans la chambre, où elle reconnut un lit pourpre brisé en deux. La fenêtre brisée… Le plancher éclaté…

Avant qu'elle ai pu faire le rapprochement, un immense serpent surgit à ses pieds et entoura ses deux jambes ensemble. Il en fit le tour, presque langoureusement, et la força à tomber à la renverse. Elle voulut hurler, mais ses poumons étaient déjà compressés par la force du boa.

Elle chercha un échappatoire, tentant de trouver sa baguette, mais c'était trop tard. Le reptile encerlait son cou, plus fort à chaque seconde…

Et avant de sombrer dans le noir complet, elle reconnut Harry, enterré sous les débrits dont la cicatrice était rouge vif…

"HERMIONE !"

La concernée sursauta et ouvrit ses yeux précipitamment. Elle était plongée dans le noir, et comme la peur faisait toujours battre son coeur, elle se cramponna à la première chose qui lui passa sous le nez, et la serra fort en se débattant.

"Laisse moi ! Laisse moi !" hurlait-elle, sans s'en rendre compte.

"Hermione, c'est moi. Calme toi, je t'en prie."

Elle tenta de retrouver le visage de cette voix familière et croisa le regard bleuté de son meilleur ami. Elle vida tout l'air dans ses poumons et serra encore plus sa main qu'elle avait attrapé dans son conflit intérieur.

"Je suis désolée, j'ai rêvé…"

En se souvenant, elle eût un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine et la fit grimacer.

"Quoi?"

"Je te raconterai demain, s'il te plaît… J'ai envie de dormir…"

Il hocha la tête et recouvrit de son autre main la couverture sur elle. Au moment où il se leva pour sortir de la tente, cependant, la brune lui attrapa le poignet et lui demanda doucement :

"Tu peux rester avec moi? Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme? C'est débile mais, j'ai un peu peur…"

"Oui, bien sûr."

Elle se décala un peu sur l'extrémité du matelas et laissa à Ron la moitié de sa couverture. Dos à lui, il lui mis ses cheveux au creux de son cou, et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Puis, enfin, il embrassa sa nuque et murmura "Bonne nuit…" avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'Hermione vit, ce fut les rayons matinaux qui transperçait le tissu de la tente. Elle releva la tête et constata que Ron ne l'avait pas appelée pendant la nuit, et donc, qu'il avait passée la sienne à surveiller.

Elle soupira et sortit de la tente à quatre pattes. Dès qu'elle eût ouvert le tissu, elle vit Ron, assis à même le sol. Il taillait un bout de bois avec son couteau, probablement une baguette inutilisable.

"Ron…"

"Bonjour à toi aussi." dit-il sans la regarder.

"Tu ne m'as pas réveillée."

"Tu étais fatiguée."

"Tu l'es aussi !"

"Je t'ai laissé un peu de sommeil, tu en as amplement besoin."

"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges en permanence." déclara-t-elle avec dédain.

Elle se leva pour aspirer l'air frais et se frotta les tempes. Elle ne supportait pas quand Ron lui faisait des traitements de faveur, juste pour des raisons qu'il partageait aussi. Il avait besoin de sommeil comme elle, voire même plus. Ses traits étaient beaucoup trop tendus…

"Je t'aide, Hermione."

"Va dormir. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant."

Il soupira et posa ses outils par terre, avant d'entrer dans la tente en grognant. Au bout d'une seconde, des ronflements s'élevaient déjà et Hermione se fit la réflexion que si la place n'était pas mise sous Silencio, les Chasseurs les auraient trouvés depuis longtemps.

Elle regarda un instant, perdue dans ses pensées, le paysage autour d'elle. Malgré la situation périlleuse dans laquelle Hermione se trouvait, elle aimait regarder à ses côtés et retrouver la nature. Les couchers de soleil, les reflets verdâtres de la forêt, les feuilles orangées… Cela la détendait.

Elle respira un grand coup et jeta un coup d'oeil au bout de bois que tenait Ron quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'une branche, qu'il avait taillé en un long bâton marron. Il l'avait poncé, sûrement grâce à la magie, et l'avait orné de jolies vagues en bois qui partait du bas jusqu'en haut. Même énervée, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver son travail très réussi. Cette baguette lui rappelait le style de la sienne, avec un peu d'inspiration du côté d'Ollivander.

Elle la reposa prudemment à sa place et décida de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Elle avait atrocement faim, et, n'ayant pas envie de gâcher un repas, elle se dirigea vers la forêt pour essayer de trouver des fruits. La brune tenta d'éviter les branches d'arbres et les ronces, et atteint rapidement un buisson fruitier. Elle découvrit qu'il n'y avait plus rien, alors, elle continua sa marche.

Hermione pensait à ses parents. Ils leur manquaient énormément, et le doute dans lequel elle était plongée la rendait mal-à-l'aise. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les imaginer morts, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, où seraient-ils? Avait-ils été contrôlés par les Chasseurs à coup d'Imperium? Ou refugiés au Terrier? Chez eux?

Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, Hermione trouva des mures fraîches et des prunes. Sauf qu'au moment de les atteindre du bout des doigts, elle sentit un regard sur elle.

"Ron… Arrête de me suivre, s'il te plaît. Pour la centième fois, je vais bi…"

Elle arrêta sa phrase quand elle croisa le regard enragé d'un grand blond, vêtu de la tunique habituelle des Chasseurs, sa baguette à la main.

Tadam ! Aurais-je précisé que je suis une sadique ? Et ouiiii, une chute par chapitre, ce qui signifie que vous allez devoir... Attendre une semaine. Le Chasseur va-t-elle tuer notre malheureuse Hermione? Peut-être... Mouaha !

A lundi prochain !

E.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Retour aux origines

Bonsoir les gobelins ! Comment allez-vous ? Il fait froid, on est lundi, on s'est levés tôt... Vous inquiétez pas, ça me saoule autant que vous! :P J'espère vous remonter le moral avec ce chapitre -assez long- des aventures d'Hermione Granger !

Malheureusement, on ne voit pas encore Drago, mais on découvre un peu plus l'histoire et l'attitude d'Hermione pendant la guerre.

Reviewew svp, j'en ai besoin pour continuer!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2 : Retour aux origines.

Hermione comprit une seconde trop tard qu'elle avait dépassé le champ de protection. Pendant une seconde, elle pensa que l'Auror regardait sans voir, qu'elle était invisible à ses yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il enfonce sa main dans sa poche et qu'il pointa sa baguette au milieu de son front.

La jeune femme réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle avait devant elle un sorcier, un Chasseur plus précisément, d'un niveau visiblement avancé. Ses grands yeux marrons était fixé sur elle, signe qu'il allait lancer un sortilège.

Comme à chaque fois, elle pensa à sa baguette, et se rappela que la Pourchasse avait instauré un sortilège qui paralysait les sorts des nés-moldus.

Deux options s'offraient à elle : soit elle s'enfuyait en courant, soit elle tentait de négocier.

Elle choisit la première option, et se baissa pour échapper au jet rouge qui sortit de la baguette de l'Auror. Puis, elle courut le plus rapidement possible, s'enfonçant davantage dans la forêt hostile. Elle voulait éloigner l'homme, pour ne pas qu'il s'approche trop près de Ron, alors, elle contourna les sorts et arriva près d'une petite rivière où ils avaient l'habitude de se laver. Derrière elle, elle entendait les pas précipités de l'homme. Malgré sa quarantaine bien avancée, il avait une bonne endurance et Hermione fut obligée d'accélérer le pas. Elle se retourna, pour constater qu'il n'avait que quelques mètres de distance d'elle.

Tout à coup, il leva sa baguette et la pointa dans le dos de la brune…

Elle continua sa course mais sentit de la boue humide sous ses semelles, avant de tomber sur le côté. Elle dévala la côte, mais parvint à se redresser vers le milieu.

Hermione respira doucement. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était tombée de beaucoup trop haut. Elle avait le tournis et devait se tenir à l'herbe pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

Seulement, bien vite, elle s'agrippa au tronc d'arbre à côté d'elle, couché sur l'herbe, et se mit derrière. Allongée de la sorte, si le Chasseur était toujours en haut, il ne pouvait pas la voir.

S'ensuivit une minute de silence. Personne ne bougeait, ni eux, ni les animaux. La jeune femme respirait difficilement, la poitrine enfoncée dans la terre et l'halètement obstruant sa gorge.

Au moment où elle allait changer de position, elle entendit des pas descendre doucement la falaise dans laquelle était tombée. Elle ferma les paupières et tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Vue à la manière dont il marchait, il devait la chercher.

Elle devait trouver une solution, maintenant… Elle pourrait peut-être rouler sur le côté et atteindre la lisière de la forêt?

Prudemment, elle souleva sa tête pour aperçevoir l'homme. A travers une fente dans le bois, elle le vit, penché sur un buisson à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle posa ses paumes sur le sol et s'apprêta à s'élancer : 1, 2…

A cet instant, elle entendit un grand bruit et se releva franchement, pour voir Ron, la baguette brandie, au dessus du Chasseur.

"Ron ?"

"Mione, mets toi derrière moi !"

Elle obéit, mais quand elle se leva, elle fut prise d'un vertige qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit Ron, toujours dans la même posture, mais dont le visage paraissait inquiet. Il la regardait, seulement, le Chasseur en profita pour dégager de sa prise.

"Wow, tout doux toi."

Il cessa de se débattre quand Ron lui enfonça son pied dans le ventre. Hermione avait toujours été écoeurée par ces gestes, et surtout quand le rouquin en était le responsable. Elle se mit derrière lui et se tourna, dos à l'homme, pour éviter de voir la scène qui se déroulait.

"Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais?" grogna le jeune homme en parlant d'elle.

"Rien. Je ne l'ai pas touchée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps."

"Heureusement tiens. Qui t'envoie?"

"..."

"Réponds ou j'appuie encore plus."

La curiosité emporta la peur et Hermione se tourna. Ron avait posé son talon sur l'estomac de l'homme et mettait son poids dessus, l'empêchant de respirer, mais pas de parler un minimum.

"Qui vous envoie?"

"Les Suprêmes."

Le couple échangea un regard. En deux ans de cavalerie, ils n'avaient jamais entendu ce nom.

"Quoi? C'est quoi ça, les Suprêmes?"

"C'est nos patrons. Ils dirigent la Pourchasse. C'est eux qui nous donnent des emplois du temps, là où on doit être… Les ennemis à capturer en urgence."

Il jeta un regard froid à Hermione qui frissonna.

"Elle en fait partie?" demanda Ron, bien qu'il savait parfaitement la réponse.

"Evidemment. Elle est l'ennemie n°1 de toute l'Angleterre. Et tu dois pas être bien loin d'elle, Weasley."

Ron enfonça sa baguette dans la gorge du Chasseur et lui murmura à l'oreille des paroles menaçantes.

Au moment où il pointa sa baguette sur le Chasseur toujours allongé par terre, ce dernier se saisit de la sienne dans un geste précipité et la dirigea vers le ciel. Avant qu'Hermione et Ron ne purent faire un geste de plus, il hurla, et aussitôt, une épaisse fumée noire gicla et vint épaissir le ciel.

Ron lui arracha des mains et cria : "FINITE INCANTATEM !" mais rien ne se produisit. Plus les secondes défilaient, plus la fumée était épaisse et imposante.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire?!" demanda Ron en contemplant les nuages d'un oeil inquiet.

"Il a prévenu les autres Chasseurs ! Vite, il faut partir, Ron !"

Hermione partait déjà en courant, tenant fermement le poignet du rouquin dans sa paume. Mais a peine eût-elle fait un pas qu'il se dégagea et déclara :

"Non, il faut le punir !"

"On a pas le temps ! Ils vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre !"

L'ancienne Gryffondor jetait déjà des regards affolés autour d'elle, persuadé de voir un tranplanage à ses côtés.

"Il faut.."

"Lance un Oubliettes et dépêche-toi !"

Ron se retourna vers le Chasseur qui étalait un grand sourire sur son visage, toujours par terre. Seulement, Hermione entendait déjà les pas précipités de ses coéquipiers, au dessus d'eux.

"RON !"

Tout se passa en une seconde. Elle se retourna, et vit un éclair vert jaillir de nul part dans son champ de vision. Elle retint son souffle, tandis que derrière elle, les Chasseurs approchaient. Puis, elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras et un tourbillon de couleurs vinrent la secouer, avant qu'elle atterrisse sur ses pieds, engloutie par la peur.

La première chose qu'elle sentit, ce sont ses paumes marteler le sol quand elle tomba en avant.

"Hermione, tu vas bien?"

Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais son esprit était encore trop embrumé par le transplanage, trop rapide. Elle inspira l'air à grandes goulées, et se tourna vers Ron.

"J'ai eu peur… j'ai cru.. Que tu avais été tué…"

"Non."

Son visage était neutre, complètement insensible. D'ailleurs, il partit bien vite, tandis qu'Hermione peinait à se relever.

"Où sommes-nous?" demanda-t-elle en voyant le paysage, inconnu, autour d'elle.

"De l'autre côté des sorts de protection. Il faut qu'on trouve le campement et qu'on se tire vite fait, j'ai pas trop envie de me faire capturer par une horde de chasseurs."

"Pourquoi.. Pourquoi j'ai vu un éclair vert, tout à l'heure?"

Ron ne répondit pas, et tout à coup, elle comprit.

"Tu l'as tué !"

"Je n'ai pas eu le choix."

"On a toujours le choix, Ron ! On s'était promis…"

"Mais tu croyais que j'allais faire quoi? Le laisser là, alors que lui n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à te tuer ?"

"Ôter une vie est un acte…"

"Odieux, je sais. Mais déjà, je suis venu te sauver de la mort. Tu devrais me remercier, au lieu de me faire la morale."

Hermione dût reprendre sa respiration sous l'impact des paroles du garçon.

"Pardon? Ca te semble normal, toi ?!"

"Je me venge, Hermione."

Elle suivit difficilement le garçon, les larmes aux yeux. La brune ne savait pas quoi répondre, après ces paroles si dures. Ca fait longtemps que Ron a perdu son innocence, sa période Poudlard où il souriait tout le temps. Mais là… Le voir tuer quelqu'un, ça lui avait fait quelque chose.

Ils arrivèrent à la tente, que Ron emballa d'un mouvement de poignet et l'enfonça dans le petit sac, non sans peine. Hermione s'assit à une bûche, beaucoup trop perturbée par l'acte qu'avait fait Ron, quelques secondes auparavant. Le regard dans le vague, elle se remémorait sans cesse l'immense éclair vert qui avait jailli de nul part… Ou plutôt, de la baguette du rouquin.

"Hermione, vite, il faut y aller !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ils arrivent ! Ecoute !"

En effet, des bruits de pas martelaient le sol, au loin. En entendant la détresse du jeune homme, elle décida de ranger ce souvenir dans un coin sombre de sa tête et se concentra pour l'aider à aller plus vite. A deux, ils rangèrent toutes traces de leur passage, y compris les bûches du feu de bois brûlées qu'ils jetèrent au fond de la rivière. Enfin, Ron, les cheveux roux au vent et un énorme sac à dos sur le dos, donna son bras.

Quand elle le toucha, Hermione vit des silhouettes encapuchonnées en masse au loin, et pria fort pour que personne ne les ai vus.

Visiblement, Ron avait la même peur car il transplana 5 fois :

La première fois, c'était dans la forêt des Horcruxes. Hermione avait à peine eu le temps de poser son orteil qu'elle se fit de nouveau emportée, mais elle eût tout de même le temps de reconnaître l'endroit où le golden trio avait passé beaucoup de temps. Elle vit le lac gelé, le parterre enneigé et les arbres grisâtres et sa gorge se serra.

Elle serra davantage le bras du garçon et vit défiler devant ses yeux le Square Grimmaurd, la maison des parents de Tonks, un champ aux hautes herbes et enfin, une allée sombre de Londres.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit plongé dans l'obscurité. Les jambes d'Hermione tremblaient un peu à cause du voyage éprouvant et stressant qu'ils venaient de passer, mais Ron était bien décidé à dégager la zone et lâcha brièvement le bras de la jeune femme pour avancer jusqu'au petit portail. Elle le suivit, et entra dans la maison, épuisée.

Il l'arrêta d'un geste brut.

"Oh ! T'es inconsciente ou quoi? J'ai pas mis les sortilèges de sécurité !"

"Il y a quelqu'un, là-dedans?"

"Non, c'est une maison abandonnée."

En haussant les sourcils et d'un pas lourd, la brune entra dans la petite maison poussiéreuse. Elle était peut-être au milieu de nul part et complètement défoncée, elle l'appréciait déjà. Spacieuse, avec un grand canapé vert bouteille en son centre, elle était.;. Accueillante. Un immense lustre régnait dans le plafond, éteint, mais qui donna un petit sourire à Hermione en se rappelant de l'acte héroïque de Dobby, deux ans plus tôt.

Elle s'allongea dans le canapé et dénicha deux oreillers noirs à côté d'elle, qu'elle cala contre son menton. Elle étendit ses jambes sur l'accoudoir et soupira : Enfin un peu de confort après tous ces campements…

Au loin, Hermione entendait la voix de Ron lui parvenir de loiiin… "Protego Maxima…" "Repello Moldum…" "Excepto Patronum"...

La jeune femme était déjà plongée dans ses rêves quand un bruit de ferraille la ramena immédiatement sur Terre et la fit sursauter. Dans un réflexe, elle s'agrippa à sa baguette et se leva, les yeux gonflés par le sommeil.

"Qui est là?!"

"Hermione, Hermione… C'est moi. Je prépare à manger."

"Par Merlin, Ron, tu m'as fais peur…"

Elle était prête à s'allonger de nouveau quand elle vit le visage de Ron, dans la cuisine, tordu par un rictus. Dans sa main, une boîte de pâte entamée et dans l'autre, une énorme casserole.

"Ron… Dis moi que tu sais faire des pâtes."

"J'ai essayé de trouver le sortilège mais apparemment…"

"Mais enfin, Ron ! Il n'y a rien de plus simple !"

Hermione s'avança vers lui et dès lors, il sût qu'il n'aurait jamais dût la réveiller.

"C'était combien de temps, sur le paquet?"

"Euh… 7 minutes…"

"Ron, tu as véritablement une mémoire de poisson rouge. C'était 9. Et remue avec la cuillère, elles vont se coller au fond sinon"

"Oui chef."

Ron, vêtu d'un tablier trouvé au fond de la pièce, tentait de mélanger les pâtes. Le gaz, par miracle, fonctionnait encore, et l'eau courante sortait du robinet, claire comme de l'eau de roche. Au début, le cuisinier amateur avait hésité, mais s'était rapidement pris au jeu.

Au fur et à mesure, des éclats de rire emplissaient la pièce. Le rouquin s'amusait à étaler de la sauce tomate sur le nez de la jeune femme, qui répliquait en lui balançant de l'eau un peu partout.

La cuisine s'était vite transformée en champ de bataille. Sur le sol, de longues traînées rouges avaient été dessinées, et de l'eau s'était répandue sur le carrelage. Au centre de la pièce, les deux jeunes riaient aux éclats, et Hermione peinait à trouver sa respiration. A travers ses larmes, elle distinguait Ron, un grand sourire sur son visage.

Cette vision l'apaisa directement. Elle retrouva son ancien Ron, le rieur, qu'elle avait commencé à aimer, en dernière année. Son coeur doubla d'intensité en le voyant de la sorte. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir retrouvé, après de longs mois d'absence, comme si le Ron de la Pourchasse était différent de celui de Poudlard.

Quand son corps cessa de trembler de rire, il s'arrêta et Hermione put plonger dans son regard bleu. Et, d'un coup, le rouquin s'approcha et embrassa la jeune femme.

Des milliers de petits picotements vinrent se placer le long de ses bras et de ses joues. Elle adorait cette sensation, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de goûter très souvent. Ron encerlait sa taille, et l'embrassait doucement, lui donnant l'impression de voler. Là, le nez plein de sauce tomate et le pull trempé d'eau, elle embrassait le garçon qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Son premier amour.

Ils durent se détacher, et s'échangèrent un sourire complice, comme dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Hermione s'empressa de ranger, mais Ron fut plus rapide et prit sa baguette pour nettoyer la maison.

Ils décidèrent de la visiter un peu. Le Weasley monta les escaliers, sa baguette éclairée dans la main. Hermione, derrière, montait les marches, pressée de découvrir ce que l'étage allait leur donner.

Le couple déboula dans un petit étage, de 4 pièces : Une salle de bain pleine de poussière, une chambre avec un lit double, une autre avec un petit lit d'enfant, et une pièce entièrement vide.

Hermione comprit bien vite que la maison était, à la base, moldue, et avait subit quelques dommages sorciers au début de la guerre. Elle avait entendu dire que des milliers de moldus avaient été délogés, torturés et tués, pour prouver que les Chasseurs avaient le contrôle sur les hommes.

Peut-être que les moldus qui habitaient là avait été chassés de chez-eux. Cette pensée lui tordit le ventre. Comment pouvait-on être aussi inhumain? Ca la dépassait…

Dans un coin il y avait une télévision à l'écran brisé, et des jeux d'enfant peuplaient le sol. Cette maison avait eu une vie.

Elle partagea sa pensée à Ron qui lui répondit qu'il avait pensé la même chose qu'elle.

"Tu penses qu'ils étaient heureux?"

"Oh oui" répondit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la brune. "Un beau couple avec un beau petit garçon. C'est quoi, ça?"

Il désignait une boîte de Lego, qui trainait dans un coin.

C'est ainsi que Ron Weasley passa sa soirée à assembler chaque petite pièce de couleur à une autre, les yeux pétillant de bonheur, tandis qu'Hermione finissait tant bien que mal le repas, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Mione?"

"Hmmm...?"

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et sentit la sensation divine du matelas chaud sous son corps endolori. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas goûté à un tel confort !

Elle se releva légèrement et sentit Ron, tout contre elle, qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

"Faut se lever, on doit trouver le Pont des Rescapés…"

Hermione hocha la tête. Il y a quelques semaines, Ron et Hermione avait intercepté une conversation entre deux Chasseurs. Apparemment, il existait un endroit, appelé Pont des Rescapés, où tous les survivants se battaient pour stopper le régime totalitaire de la Pourchasse. Des sangs-de-Bourbe, des Sangs-mêlés, des Sangs-purs, des Moldus… Des centaines de personnes étaient réunies, en secret.

"Oui, tu as raison."

"Je pense qu'on devrait garder cette maison. Comme QG."

"Je suis bien d'accord."

Ils descendirent, et barricadèrent la maison. Enfin, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils se postèrent sur le pallier et Ron lança un sortilège qui permettait de rendre le pavillon invisible aux yeux des sorciers, exceptés les siens.

"On va transplaner vers la barrière de la Côte Est."

Il donna son bras à Hermione qui posa ses doigts dessus. Aussitôt, un tourbillon fit valser ses cheveux et elle ferma les yeux.

Vouala, dites moi tout en commentaire et à mercredi pour "Un Amour haineux !" Bonne semaine mes gobelins !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un plan bancal

Hello les amis ! Vous allez bien ? Moi, super ! J'ai passé une semaine difficile et ça a été très dur de me remettre dans le bain après mon week-end repos :p Mais bon, l'important, c'est que j'ai enfin posté ce chapitre, moi qui avais hâte de vous faire découvrir la VRAIE intrigue de cette Dramione ;)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Chapitre 3 : Un plan bancal.

La première chose qu'Hermione vit fut une immense dune de sable, totalement vide. Un vent particulièrement violent les fouettèrent de plein fouet et elle grimaça.

"Il n'y a aucun pont, ici !" cria Ron pour parvenir à se faire entendre.

"Va plus au Sud !"

Ils passèrent leurs journées à transplaner à divers endroits de l'Angeterre, cherchant un endroit semblable à un campement. Ils traversèrent des champs, quelques montagnes, des places désertes emplies d'humidité.

Vers 18h, affamés, découragés et fatigués, ils finirent par retrouver leur maison. Dès qu'ils eûrent dépassés le pallier, Ron retira la cape d'invisibilité avec une mine fatiguée. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Hermione s'arracha de son étreinte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Je prends ma douche en première !"

"Oh non !"

Elle rit tout en grimpant les escaliers. Elle entendit Ron monter également, à ses talons, en tentant de la dépasser pour arriver en premier.

"Laisse moi !" cria-t-elle en riant.

"Jamais, Miss Granger !"

Elle courut au premier étage et atteint la porte qu'elle tenta de fermer. Mais Ron était rapide : Il s'appuyait de tout son poid sur la porte pour la faire céder.

En hurlant de rire, la brune la ferma pour de bon de toutes ses forces et ferma à clef. Elle entendit Ron s'esclaffer derrière et descendre lourdement les escaliers.

Hermione souriait encore en se déshabillant pour entrer dans la cabine de douche. Depuis qu'ils étaient vagabonds, rares étaient les fous rires qu'ils avaient partagés, et depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé cette maison, ils en partageaient beaucoup plus.

Mais la joie d'Hermione fut de courte durée : dès qu'elle se pencha pour attraper le savon, une douleur dans le dos la fit vaciller. Certes, leur course poursuite était drôle, mais tout son corps demandait un profond sommeil. A part la veille, depuis quand n'avait pas elle eût une vraie nuit réparatrice? Elle ne saurait le dire.

Elle finit par se laver et passa le jet d'eau froide sur son visage abîmé. Désormais, de nombreuses cicatrices ornaient son visage, surtout une immense qui lui barrait la nuque.

Mais la pire restait "Sang-De-Bourbe" sur son bras, rougeâtre, qui contrastait avec sa peau pâle. Elle l'observa quelques secondes avant de sortir.

Comme la veille, elle saisit une serviette grise et se sécha, ainsi que ses cheveux. Sans miroir, elle tenta de les démêler avec ses mains mais elle abandonna très vite à sa tâche. Décidément, elle n'arriverait jamais à dompter sa tignasse…

Tout à coup, elle entendit un craquement derrière elle, devant la porte. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en riant :

"Rooon, attends un peu !"

Mais il ne répondit pas. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de l'origine du bruit.

"Ron ?"

Aucune réponse. Son coeur commença à accélérer, beaucoup trop fort. L'angoisse déferlait ses membres sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi.

"Ron…?" murmura-t-elle, le désespoir perçant dans sa voix.

Elle comprit une seconde trop tard. Elle se jeta sur le côté quand la porte de la salle de bain explosa, dans un grand bruit. Tout en se protégeant le visage avec ses deux bras, elle sentit des bouts de bois s'éclater contre son dos. Elle rampa à terre, le carrelage froid sur ses membres frissonnants.

Le sang coulait contre son corps quand une main lui attrapa violemment le bras.

"Enfin, on te trouve !"

Elle fixa, apeurée, le Chasseur qui la tenait. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais l'intensité de folie qui habitait ses prunelles finit de l'achever. Il lui tira les cheveux pour la mettre debout et la poussa sans ménagement, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

"Emmenez-là."

L'ancienne Gryffondor se fit jeter dans les bras des autres Chasseurs, qui fixèrent d'un oeil intéressé la petite serviette dans laquelle elle était enroulée.

"Lâchez-moi !"

"Et tu vas faire quoi, Sang-De-Bourbe? Sans baguette, tu as la force d'un insecte."

Ils descendirent les escaliers, et Hermione pria pour que Ron n'eût pas subit le même sort qu'elle. Pourtant, elle le retrouva devant la porte, enchaîné avec trois autres Aurors, sa baguette soigneusement rangée dans la poche d'un des leurs.

"On y va."

"LACHEZ-LA !" hurla Ron en la voyant arriver.

"Nan, bien au contraire."

Il voulut détacher la serviette de la jeune femme, mais heureusement, elle parvint à la garder dans un grand déchaînement. Hors de question que ces sales pervers la voie nue !

Ron voyait rouge quand ils quittèrent la maison.

Avant de transplaner, le "chef" se rapprocha de la jeune femme et se pencha vers elle. Avec un petit sourire, il lui demanda :

"C'est toi, l'ancienne amie de Potter?"

"Oui."

"Si on te dis si intelligente, pourquoi tu n'as pas pensé à être Gardien des Secrets de ta petite maison?"

Elle ne répondit pas, même si la remarque avait entièrement paralyser son corps. C'était une idiote. Sous l'amusement, elle avait oublié l'essentiel.

Ils atterrirent dans une cave, qui puait le moisi. Hermione regarda directement un moyen de s'échapper, mais il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et la porte, au centre du mur, était blindée.

"Déposez-les ici. Et apportez des vêtements pour elle, le Maître les veut vifs."

Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard apeuré. Les hommes prirent congé, sans un mot, laissant les deux jeunes dans la petite pièce.

Dans un coin, il y avait un vieux lavabo et au milieu, un matelas rongé aux mites. Mais le pire, c'était l'odeur : la brune était persuadée qu'elle ne s'y habituerait jamais.

"Comment on va sortir…" commença-t-elle.

Ron lui mit une main sur la bouche et montra de son doigt le micro, en l'air. Hermione hocha la tête, et se mit à arpenter la pièce pour voir s'il y avait d'autres moyens pour les surveiller, mais heureusement, il n'y en avait aucun.

Ron et Hermione se connaissaient depuis la première année de Poudlard. Ils se connaissaient par coeur, par le biais de leurs habitudes, leurs gestes, leurs manières de parler. Alors, ce fut en un seul regard qu'ils se comprirent : ils devaient utiliser la langue des signes.

Hermione se rappellerait toujours de cette soirée : En troisième année, après qu'ils soient passés à la cabane d'Hagrid, le Golden Trio étaient rentrés dans la Salle Commune. Assis dans le canapé rouge, leur préféré, Harry et Hermione avaient balancé un sujet, moldu, sur le tapis : le mutisme. Ron avait mit du temps a accepter que certaines personnes ne pourraient plus jamais parler de leurs vies.

Alors, Hermione s'était mise à lui apprendre la langue des signes. C'était un truc entre elle et lui, Harry ayant lâché l'affaire dès la première fois. Ron, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, était très intéressé par cette manière de communication. Il apprenait, jour après jour, des signes, et avait même accepté d'en apprendre plus à la bibliothèque. Ensemble, car Hermione n'était pas une experte là-dedans, avaient réussi à comprendre énormément de choses. Aujourd'hui, ils font les gestes de base, et parviennent à se comprendre. Elle se souvient qu'Harry était excédé par ça, mais qu'il les observait toujours avec un petit sourire en coin.

Cette complicité lui tordit le ventre, et elle se concentra sur sa tâche.

Elle commença : Elle frotta sa paume contre l'autre et fit bouger ses doigts lentement.

"Plan."

Il acquiesça, complètement d'accord à l'idée qu'il fallait qu'ils se concertent pour trouver une solution. Il souleva ses mains et les mit à plat dans l'air, tout en balançant ses épaules.

"Surveiller."

Elle ne comprit pas, alors il répéta son geste en articulant sans bruit.

"Sortir."

C'est ainsi qu'ils parlèrent, pendant près d'une heure, sur comment s'échapper. Heureusement qu'ils se connaissaient par coeur, car un oeil extérieur n'aurait jamais compris ce qu'ils voulaient dire : quand l'autre ne comprenait pas, soit il mimait, soit il le disait sans parler. La scène pouvait être comique si on enlevait la gravité de la situation.

A la fin, Hermione et Ron avaient trouvé un plan parfait : Ron sortait discrètement, dès que l'opportunité se présentait. Il verrait à quoi ressemble le bâtiment, et le dirai à Hermione quand il reviendrait dans la "chambre", au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes. Pour ça, il utilisera la cape d'invisibilité qui, heureusement, avait été oubliée par les Chasseurs.

A partir de là, ils sortiraient, soit par les fenêtres, ou tout autre sortie. Bien que ce plan était très risqué, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir les frissons d'excitation lui parcourir son corps glacé.

Mais, bien vite, quand le couple fut assis dans le matelas et que l'odeur devenait de plus en plus insupportable, la fatigue pointa le bout de son nez. Et avec, était accompagné le froid mordant, qui cognait contre la minuscule serviette d'Hermione.

Tandis qu'elle était victime de véritables frissons, Ron perdait patience. Ils avaient dit qu'ils ramèrenerait des vêtements ! Étaient-ils aussi sadiques pour la laisser mourir de froid?

Evidemment, le rouquin avait proposé de toutes les manières possibles qu'elle prenne son pull, mais elle avait refusé. Il devait être en forme pour la première partie du plan.

"Pour la dernière fois, Hermione, prends mon pull !"

"Pour la dernière fois, Ron, c'est hors de question. Je peux très bien survivre sans."

"Même si ta peau devient bleue?"

"Exact."

Ils s'étaient allongés, tentant de se réchauffer mutuellement en se collant, sans succès.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils regardaient tout deux le plafond, quand Hermione se leva en hurlant :

"Il y a un rat ! Un putain de rat !" hurla-t-elle en le cherchant du regard.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils vagabondaient à travers le pays, et pourtant, elle avait toujours aussi peur de ces bêtes. Hermione attendit qu'il se lève paresseusement, mais un éclair de surprise traversa ses yeux bleus. Il s'arrêta dans son geste.

"Merlin…"

"Quoi ?"

Ron se leva, sans répondre, et se colla au mur. Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts, observa son ami :

"Euh, Ron ?"

"Si le rat est rentré, c'est qu'il y a forcément une entrée quelque part !"

Mais oui ! L'espoir jaillissant en eux, les deux jeunes commencèrent à observer chaque détail de cette pièce, des murs, au sol, jusqu'au plafond. Ce ne fut pas très long, étant donné la largeur de la pièce, et finalement, le garçon s'exclama de toutes ses forces :

"Là !"

"Ron !"

Hermione désigna le micro et le concerné se calma un peu. Il montra du doigt le mur, derrière le lavabo. Et, en effet, tandis qu'elle se rapprochait, Hermione put voir très clairement un trou dans le mur, d'où s'échappait cette odeur effroyable.

"Ca doit être les tunnels, derrière."

Ils étaient étrangement déçus : Ce rat leur avait donné une petite dose d'espoir, qui venait de s'éteindre brusquement. Ils ne pourraient jamais passer là-dedans, même s'ils essayaient d'agrandir.

"On le rebouche?"

Hermione hocha la tête, mais elle était si glacée que sa peau semblait marquée au fer. Elle était devenue bleue, et était secouée par des tremblements incontrôlables.

Quand Ron posa un caillou pour boucher le trou, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit. Dans un réflexe protecteur, Ron voulut se mettre devant elle, mais elle lui donna une petite tape pour qu'il se décale. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait qu'ils la voulaient vivante.

Un Chasseur apparut, celui qui l'avait attrapé, dans la salle de bain. Il les regardèrent, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, et balança un tas de vêtements noirs sur le sol, ainsi qu'une trousse qui s'ouvrit dans sa chute, et deux boîtes en plastique. Sa baguette solidement accrochée à sa main, il referma doucement la porte et les laissa seuls.

Ils se précipitèrent sur le tas : Hermione se saisit des sous-vêtements chair, du pantalon noir et du sweat gris à capuche, tandis que Ron ouvrit la boîte et dévora son contenu, affamé.

"Ron, retourne toi."

"Gmph?"

"Retourne toi, je vais me changer."

Il leva les yeux au ciel et tourna sur lui-même. Quand Hermione eût terminé, elle ouvrit sa propre boîte et mangea les haricots secs et le riz gorgé d'eau. Mais ce repas était bien mince, aussi, c'est le ventre douloureux qu'elle s'allongea dans le matelas.

Quand Ron prit place à ses côtés, elle était déjà endormie.

Ron était à l'autre bout de la pièce, les traits tendus. Dans quelques minutes, un gardien devait leur apporter leur repas du midi. Ron tenterait de l'assomer avec une pierre, et se réfugierait au dehors tandis qu'Hermione le mettait dans le couloir, à côté.

Combien de plans avaient-ils mis au point, pendant toutes ces années de cavale, Hermione n'aurait sut le dire. Pourtant, l'angoisse était toujours au rendez-vous.

Soudain, dans un long grincement, la porte grise s'ouvrit. Un homme, différent de la veille, regarda Hermione et sembla chercher du regard Ron.

Trop tard.

Ce dernier lui avait jeté de toutes ses forces le caillou qui s'éclata contre son crâne pratiquement chauve. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, la tête la première. Sans un mot, Ron quitta prestement la pièce et longea le mur. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Finalement, il déplia la cape et Hermione le perdit du regard.

La brune prit le corps entre ses bras, et décala le repas à l'aide de son pied. Allongée à même le sol froid, elle contempla une seconde le visage du gardien, couvert de sang, dont les paupières frémissaient, et le porta. Malgré sa carrure imposante, elle n'eût aucun mal à le transporter en le faisant traîner.

Elle le déposa sur le couloir désert, la tête appuyée contre le mur, le sang tâchant déjà le sol poussiéreux. Alors, elle se leva sans bruit et regagna la chambre, le ventre tordu par l'angoisse.

La jeune femme était persuadée que ça faisait déjà des heures qu'il était parti, pourtant, elle savait au fond d'elle que ça faisait seulement quelques minutes. Elle avait failli perdre Ron beaucoup de fois, depuis la guerre, mais pourtant, la peur restait intacte.

Allongée sur le sol, le regard fixé sur la porte, elle se souvint de cette fois où il s'était engagé dans cette forêt particulièrement lugubre. C'était il y a un an de cela, mais les souvenirs surgissaient comme si c'était la veille. Hermione se rappela avec précision à quel point elle était inquiète. Bien qu'il lui avait interdit, elle s'était mise à le suivre discrètement. Il était censé trouver un coin d'eau, pour établir leur nouveau campement. Le garçon ne l'avait pas entendu, aussi, elle se faisait toute petite.

Soudain, Ron avait sursauté, et s'était totalement arrêté. Hermione avait eût le coeur au bout des lèvres quand elle l'avait vu tomber en arrière, une flèche plantée dans le flanc. Elle s'était réfugiée sur lui, et après avoir rapidement vu sa blessure, elle en avait déduit que c'était un piège typiquement moldu, de chasse d'animaux.

Heureusement qu'elle avait suivi des études sur les plantes guérisseuses. A peine avait-elle posé le regard sur la forêt qu'elle avait vu une magnifique feuille, aux propriétés magiques. Elle n'aurait jamais pu remercier plus Merlin qu'à cet instant, quand elle avait désinfecter la blessure sans mal.

Les souvenirs plein la tête, elle eût un léger sursaut quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir, et se refermer. Ron enleva la cape dans un geste précipité, et lui adressa un immense sourire Made In Weasley. Hermione s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau.

En langue des signes, il lui communiqua qu'il y avait une immense pièce de réunion, ainsi qu'une immense fenêtre à l'entrée, qu'ils pourraient facilement engendrer.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Hermione et lui s'engagèrent de nouveau dans le couloir. Ron lui proposa la cape d'invisibilité d'un regard, et ils s'engouffrèrent en dessous. Marchant côte à côte, ils ne croisèrent d'abord personne, ce qui eut le don d'inquiéter Hermione : où étaient-ils? Ce n'était pas censé être une cachette de Chasseurs?

Ils finirent par débouler dans un immense couloir, allumé par de nombreuses torches, à la manière de Poudlard. Quelques tableaux gris et tristes étaient faiblement éclairés, donnant une atmosphère lugubre qui les firent frissonner.

"C'est par là" chuchota Ron à son oreille.

Il désigna le fond du couloir, et Hermione acquiesça, non sans mal. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de traverser cet endroit.

Pourtant, elle n'eût pas le choix : Ron avança, ce qui tendit la cape, et elle fut obligée de le suivre.

A contrecoeur, elle s'aventura dans ce long corridor. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit des éclats de voix, tout près, et se tourna automatiquement vers le rouquin. Sans un mot, il montra du doigt le mur.

C'était en fait de grandes fenêtres fermées par des rideaux fins. A travers ces derniers, on pouvait apercevoir de grandes silhouettes noires assises à une table, qui semblaient éprises dans un débat animé. Les paroles étaient inaudibles, mais Hermione devina qu'il s'agissait de la salle de réunion dont Ron avait parlé, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ils continuèrent leur marche silencieuse. Ils finirent par atteindre la fin de ce couloir, qui débouchait sur un immense hall aux teints gris pierre. Un immense lustre, pareil à celui où Dobby s'était accroché pendant leur Chasse aux Horcruxes, illuminait la pièce.

Ron lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, et elle regarda dans la direction indiquée : Une fenêtre ! Grande ouverte !

Pressés, ils s'avancèrent en grandes enjambées et regardèrent le paysage, le souffle coupé. C'était une sortie, qui s'offrait à eux comme deux bras protecteurs. Ron et elle s'hâtèrent de retirer la cape, et le garçon lui chuchota :

"Saute d'abord, tu vas attérir sur de l'herbe."

Elle hocha positivement la tête et attrapa le rebord, sur lequel elle se hissa. Elle s'accroupit sur le rebord et regarda Ron, en bas, qui lui souriait. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient, heureux de retrouver le dehors.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Une alarme stridente vint rompre le silence et des bruits de portes qui s'ouvrent se firent retentir. Hermione sentit la panique monter à la tête, et elle échangea un regard horrifié à son meilleur ami.

"Monte ! Monte !"

Il tenta de s'agripper au rebord mais une armée de gardiens firent irruption derrière lui. Des éclairs rouges illuminèrent un instant la scène et Hermione eût juste le temps de voir Ron s'écrouler par terre, stupéfixé.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri, et voulut redescendre. Mais le Chasseur qui s'approcha d'elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle s'empressa de se ranger sur le côté pour qu'il ne la voit pas et ferma les yeux. Elle cherchait une solution, à toute vitesse, pour sortir Ron de son pétrin. Elle entendit la baguette de ce dernier rouler sur le plancher, avant d'être attrapée par un autre homme.

"Alors, le roux, on se libère ?"

Il ne put répondre, mais Hermione entendit avec horreur un craquement sonore. Elle se retourna et vit à travers les carreaux que l'homme lui avait donné un coup dans le nez. Du sang coulait sur son visage, arrêté dans une grimace.

Elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main et tenta de réfléchir posément : Il fallait qu'elle descende pour aller chercher de l'aide. Sans baguette magique elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle devait absolument trouver quelqu'un. Elle regarda autour d'elle, désespérée : Il n'y avait personne ! Le transplanage qu'ils avaient fait devait remonter à très loin, étant donné qu'il y avait que des montages désertes à l'horizon.

Au bord de la crise de panique, elle vit, impuissante, Ron sortir doucement du sortilège et regarder, un à un, les Chasseurs. Il abordait un visage sûr de lui, mais on pouvait discerner dans son regard une peur profonde.

"Comment es-tu sorti?" demanda l'un des gardiens.

Ron ne répondit rien, sa poitrine se gonflant au rythme de sa respiration. Hermione cherchait son regard, pour qu'elle lui envoie un signe, n'importe quoi, mais il avait les yeux fermement fixés sur son destinataire.

Soudain, le "chef", qui avait attrapé Hermione dans la salle de bains fit son entrée, une grande cape noire qui traîna à ses pieds avant qu'il se détourne, pour fixer Ron.

"Toi…" grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Un grand silence se fit dans l'immense hall, entrecoupé par la respiration hachée de Ron. Le sang abondait sur son visage, et tâchait le parquet et ses vêtements. À même le sol, il faisait vraiment de la peine à voir.

"Qu'on ferme toutes les issues !" hurla l'homme.

Tandis que les Chasseurs couraient dans le grand couloir, un autre arriva et s'etouffa un instant, probablement fatigué de sa course, avant de prendre la parole :

"Chef, Kerry a été assommé. Il était censé apporter le repas, tout à l'heure…"

"Ils l'ont attaqué…" continua le chef, tombé dans une torpeur. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, et tout à coup, il s'écria :

"Regardez dehors ! La Sang-De-Bourbe est dehors !"

Tous les regards se posèrent sur les fenêtres. Hermione, dont le coeur battait à cent à l'heure, faillit tomber de sa cachette. Elle devait sortir, mais comment le faire avec Ron blessé et encerclé? Il n'avait même plus de baguette...

Elle regarda sur le côté, et croisa le regard de Ron. Ses paupières étaient tâchées de sang, pourtant, elle aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille. Sans que personne ne le voit, il leva sa main et la posa sur le parquet. Puis, il leva trois doigts et les frotta sur le sol.

"Courir", en langue des signes.

Elle eût encore une seconde, une seule précieuse seconde, pour regarder Ron fermer doucement les yeux et rouler la tête sur le côté. Une seule, avant d'étirer les jambes dans un geste automatique et de tomber sur l'herbe. Comme il l'avait dit.

Alors, et sans savoir comment, elle commença à courir. Elle courut, de toutes ses forces, la tête vide, ses pas la guidant elle-ne-savait-où. Sans penser, l'ancienne Gryffondor longea une rivière, boueuse, et voulut rattraper le pont, au loin.

Avant d'être attrapée par des cordes, derrière elle, qui stoppèrent sa course effrenée.

"Qu'est ce qu'on en fait, chef?"

L'homme à la cape noire se rapprocha d'elle et se pencha sur son visage. Il examinait les traits de la jeune femme, hésitant. Ses cheveux poivre et sel, son triple menton, ses yeux tombants d'un marron sombre. Tout chez lui donnait une profonde haine en Hermione, qui se traduisit par le seul geste qui lui vint à l'esprit. Alors, Hermione lui cracha littéralement au visage, visant le front ou les yeux.

Il se releva doucement, et des dizaines de Chasseurs s'empressèrent de lui apporter un mouchoir. Il en prit un d'un geste précipité, s'essuya longuement, et se pencha encore une fois. Mais avant qu'elle ai pu rouvrir la bouche, il lui adressa la parole :

"Je comptais te remettre avec ton ami, dans ce cachot insignifiant. Mais ta salive sale de Sang-De-Bourbe m'en a dissuadé."

Il sourit, un sourire tiré de celui du diable, et se tourna vers un de ses agents :

"Emmenez-là au Manoir des Malefoy."


	4. Chapitre 4 : Prisonnières

Hello ! Je vous poste le chapitre 4 d'En Cavale ! J'espère que la tournure de l'histoire vous plaira et que vous allez aimer rencontrer la première rencontre de Drago... C'est un personnage que je compte faire évoluer énormément, donc ne vous fiez pas à sa première apparence.

Bonne lecture!

"Ron ! Rooon !"

"Oh, tais-toi !"

Les Chasseurs, un petit groupe de dix, l'avait accompagnée à la sortie à peine l'ordre avait résonné dans le Hall. A terre, Hermione tentait vainement de se débattre pour se libérer de son emprise, et retrouver Ron.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de revoir ses yeux, ternes, vides, comme si leur dernier regard avait été symbole de mort. Elle ne pourrait jamais penser à Ron sans revoir cette dernière image, et c'était ce qui la poussait à remuer dans tous les sens. Elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, courir jusqu'à la porte et embrasser Ron de tout son saoûl.

Quand elle était petite, Hermione aimait apprendre un proverbe par jour. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle consultait sa mère qui réfléchissait un instant, avant de citer une belle phrase, qu'elle s'amusait à apprendre par coeur. Elle n'avait jamais compris le sens de celui-ci : "On se rend compte de la valeur d'une chose que lorsqu'on la perdue."

Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait mieux que quiconque.

Elle avait passé deux ans avec Ron, tous les jours, serrés dans une même tente pour se réchauffer, mangeant le strict minimum, chassant tous les jours. Mais, en deux ans, elle n'aurait sût dire si elle l'avait vraiment perdu. Oh, bien sûr, il y a avait des jours risqués, où pendant quelques secondes, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui filait entre les doigts, avant qu'il se rattrape.

Maintenant, et plus la bâtisse devenait petite, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne le verrait peut-être plus jamais. Elle avait honte. Honte de ne pas avoir profité de lui, de l'avoir embrassé, de lui avoir dis qu'elle l'aimait plus souvent.

Trop occupée à survivre, elle avait négligé l'amour de sa vie. Et, comme si Merlin voulait lui montrer, on lui arrachait en quelques secondes.

Soudain, des mains inconnues se glissèrent autour de son corps pour la hisser dans une camionette. Elle protesta, hurla, se cambra pour y échapper, mais c'était inévitable. Sans magie, sans arme et sans vie, Hermione Granger ressemblait à un cadavre ambulant. Alors, ce fut sans aucune réaction qu'elle tomba, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, la respiration haletante.

La brune ne voulait pas tourner la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter ses regards racistes qui la détaillaient, qui regardaient sa douleur sans rien faire. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant marre de la guerre qu'à cet instant. Comment le monde pouvait-être aussi injuste ? Pourquoi lui, et pas un autre ?

Elle n'aurait pas dû l'écouter. Elle aurait dû rester sur cette fenêtre, et attendre le moment propice pour sauter à la gorge du Chef. Mais, malheureusement, le mal était fait.

Finalement, elle esquissa un mouvement et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient démarré depuis longtemps. S'était-elle assoupie? Elle n'aurait sût le dire, tant son corps était tendu.

Elle se mit sur les genoux et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'ils ne l'avaient pas retenus. Peut-être l'avait-ils vue, à moitié morte, et avait pensé qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu la force de s'échapper… C'était mal la connaître.

Hermione se leva tant bien que mal, le haut de son crâne frôlant dangereusement contre le plafond du véhicule. Elle évalua ses chances : Le coffre devait faire 3m de longueur, elle pouvait donc marcher en toute liberté. Mis à part un vieux drap sale, sûrement pour transporter les Sangs-De-Bourbe, il n'y avait rien.

Les deux portières étaient cadenassées, et tremblaient par la vitesse. Dans le noir, elle n'aurait sût dire de quel verrou il s'agissait, mais de toute manière, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le briser.

Comme dans les films moldus que son père lui avait montré, autrefois, elle s'allongea contre le sol et estima sur quelle route ils roulaient. Seulement, elle se releva bien vite, n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait être.

Elle essaya de se rappeler quand ils l'avaient embarqué, mais les souvenirs étaient beaucoup trop flous. Alors, elle décida de tenter le tout pour tout, et leva la jambe pour y donner un énorme coup de pied dans les deux portières.

La jeune femme braqua, et poussa de toutes ses forces contre les portes blanches. Au début, elle pensa, bêtement, qu'elle avait réussi à les ouvrir. Mais une énorme décharge électrique lui traversa le corps à l'instant où son pied entra en contact avec le métal, qui la fit tomber.

Sans aucun mouvement, elle resta par terre, complètement choquée. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'une décharge de cette puissante passe dans sa jambe, alors, elle essaya de retrouver une respiration normale.

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle comprit.

Elle ne pourrait jamais sortir de cette voiture toute seule. Au moins une dizaine de Chasseurs l'avaient posée là, et elle avait sincèrement penser qu'elle n'aurait aucune sécurité n'avait été mise en place ? Il devait il y avoir des centaines de sortilèges coincés dans ce véhicule. Peut-être même que le chauffeur la voyait, en ce moment. Elle leva faiblement son bras et fit un doigt d'honneur au plafond. Elle espérait qu'il avait vu, et qu'il se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien dire, en moldu.

C'était avec un désespoir non feint qu'elle cacha son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui maculaient ses joues. Elle pensait à Ron, à son sourire enfantin, son regard bleu rieur, ses gestes doux.

En deux ans, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Ils avaient toujours réussi à s'aider mutuellement, à sauver leurs peaux, même si c'était au dernier moment possible.

Après Harry, elle s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais quitter Ron.

C'était la première promesse qu'elle avait brisé.

Au bout de deux heures de route, où Hermione alterna entre désespoir, malheur, tristesse, nostalgie et haine, elle fit abstraction du rouquin pour penser à son avenir. Parce que depuis qu'elle avait entendu qu'ils allaient la séparer, elle s'était enfermée dans une bulle pour échapper à cette réalité. Maintenant que la vérité avait fini par germer dans son cerveau, elle tenta de se rappeler où elle était censée aller.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle fut frappée par une découverte incroyable : Elle se rendait au Manoir des Malefoy. Là où son ennemi juré, celui qu'il lui avait fait découvrir les insultes, la moquerie et le harcèlement, habitait.

Là où, quelques années avant, elle avait subit la torture de Bellatrix Lestrange.

A cette pensée, sa cicatrice sur son avant-bras la brûla légèrement. Tandis que les souvenirs de Poudlard remontaient à la vitesse de la lumière, elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré aller directement en Enfer.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Drago Malefoy. Après la guerre, en fait, quand il avait fui Poudlard avec son père et sa mère. Elle en avait reparlé, avec Harry, particulièrement quand le procès l'avait nommé libre. C'était déjà la guerre, à cette époque, et Hermione était persuadée qu'il avait un rôle important à jouer dans la destruction des Sangs-De-Bourbe.

Tout à coup, le camion tourna, et Hermione dût se cramponner au sol pour ne pas glisser le long du mur. Ca y est, son cauchemar commençait. Elle allait rentrer dans le Manoir des Malefoy, et probablement y laisser sa vie.

"Allez, impure, sors de là !"

Ignorant la remarque, Hermione se leva doucement et marcha vers la sortie. Le soleil perçait contre les nuages blancs, presque neigeux, et elle se mit à apprécier le vent frais qui lui frappa le visage.

Mais c'était sans compter son chauffeur, qui soupira et lui attrapa violemment les cheveux.

"Ouais, profite du vent, ouais ! Tu vas pas le sentir avant longtemps !"

"Et toi, c'est ton nez que tu vas pas sentir avant longtemps."

Il se retourna, intrigué par cette réponse, et elle arma son poing. Telle sa troisième année, elle fendit l'air de sa main et vint l'écraser contre le nez du Chasseur, dont elle sentit le cartilège casser sous ses phalanges.

"Ah ! Ah, la salope ! Jerry, attrape la !"

Sans perdre une seconde, elle détala vers le jardin des Malefoy, soit un immense carré de végétation entouré d'arbres.

Hermione vit un second chasseur, un jeune homme frêle mais rapide, la poursuivre, sa baguette tendue. Pour échapper aux nombreux jets de couleur, elle sauta sur le côté et se cacha derrière un buisson épais. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'on l'entende, et soupira.

En regardant à travers les branchages, elle vit l'homme accourir, et… La route !

Hypnotisée par cette vision de liberté, elle rampa vers le béton et tenta de se relever, loin du second Chasseur. Mais au moment où elle commença à courir, de longues cordes noires l'encerclèrent au niveau de l'estomac, et lui compressèrent le ventre.

"Non…"

Elle se retourna pour voir la personne qui l'avait rendue prisonnière, prête à tout pour y échapper encore une fois. Mais quand elle reconnut de longs cheveux blonds et soyeux et une canne de tête de serpent, elle eût à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il lança un autre sortilège.

Après, tout sombra dans le noir complet.

"Quand elle se réveillera, veillez à la faire parler. A tout prix. Deux ans qu'on l'attend, on a besoin de réponses, et au plus vite."

"Oui, Maître."

Des pas. Un bruit de canne contre le sol. Des chuchotements. Des talons…

Hermione entrouvrit doucement les paupières et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Autour d'elle, elle semblait apercevoir que l'obscurité la plus totale, comme si elle avait toujours les yeux fermés.

Pourtant, après quelques secondes, sa vision se fit plus nette.

Elle se trouvait dans une petite cellule, aussi grande que le camion, mais plus haute. La pierre humide et froide qui constituait les murs, le sol et le plafond lui confirma qu'elle se trouvait dans un sous-sol.

L'ancienne Gryffondor tourna la tête et découvrit un minuscule faisceau de lumière qui éclairait faiblement la "pièce". Elle se leva, beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de sa tête qui commença à tourner, et s'agrippa aux trois barreaux de la seule et unique ouverture de sa cellule. D'ici, elle voyait un peu le jardin, dans laquelle elle avait tenté de s'échapper.

"On se réveille ?"

Une voix froide dans son dos la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement, et découvrit le même Chasseur qui avait subit son coup de poing.  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le bandage qui couvrait son nez. Visiblement, la magie n'avait pas réussi le réparer entièrement…

Le Chasseur sembla deviner ses pensées car il déclara, amusé :

"Ah, tu es fière, hein ? Tu m'as brisé toute l'arête du nez."

"Plus que fière." répondit-elle, sûre d'elle.

Si elle avait bien appris une chose depuis le début de la guerre, c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer ses faiblesses devant les Hommes de la Pourchasse. Car ces faiblesses devenaient leurs armes, et alors, ils appuyaient sur les points faibles jusqu'à ce que les victimes explosent.

Hermione excellait dans ce petit jeu. Elle adorait énerver les Chasseurs, les titiller. Cela les rendaient fous.

"Oui. Tu as bien raison." dit-il en souriant.

"Vous avez l'air heureux. C'est mon coup de poing prodigieux qui vous a donné cette joie de vivre ? Je peux le refaire, si vous le souhaitez."

"Oh, non. Vois-tu, j'ai quelques devoirs à effectuer, ce soir."

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils devant son expression. Ce soir ? Combien de temps avait-elle était inconsciente ?

"Je vous écoute." dit-elle pourtant.

"Lucius Malefoy, le Maître, a demandé à ce que je te fasse parler."

"Et bien, nous parlons, non ? Dites à votre "Maître" que je suis particulièrement heureuse de cette conversation, mais que je n'ai malheureusement rien à vous dire."

"Montre ton respect envers le Maître." siffla-t-il brusquement, comme si son ton ironique l'avait touché personnellement. "Sinon, tu subiras ma colère."

"Oh, j'en ai connu, des colères, vous savez. Ce n'est ni vous, ni votre maître, ni personne d'autre qui me fera peur."

"Je sais bien. Alors commençons avec un petit apéritif léger, non ?

."

Malgré le nombre spectaculaire de Doloris qu'elle avait reçu, la brune vacilla légèrement et ferma étroitement les paupières. Elle avait l'impression que des milliards d'aiguilles lui traversaient la peau, ainsi que ses organes. Son coeur se contractait dans sa poitrine, sa peau lui brûlait, sa gorge se serrait.

Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'il avait lancé le sort quand la douleur cessa. Elle ouvra les yeux, et le défia du regard. Lui, sembla d'abord surpris de la voir toujours debout. Mis à part les quelques larmes qui perlaient contre ses yeux, on aurait jamais pu penser qu'elle venait de recevoir un sortilège Impardonnable.

Hermione sourit.

"Tu fais la maline, hein ? Je vais te montrer, moi, ce qui arrive aux gens qui me défient."

Et, sans un mot de plus, il leva sa baguette et ferma les yeux. Pendant une dizaine de secondes, il ne se passa rien, et Hermione se risqua même à arquer un sourcil amusé.

Mais, une douleur inconnue vint soudainement lui frapper les tempes. Elle sursauta, et se prépara à la surmonter, mais une douloureuse impression d'intrusion lui bloquait le cerveau. Comme si des milliards de petits fils rentraient dans sa tête, partout, et entrait langoureusement dans sa tête.

Elle reconnut très vite ce phénomène : le Chasseur voulait rentrer dans sa tête.

Seulement, elle avait vécu avec un garçon qui combattait Voldemort sans relâche par la conscience, elle savait aisément comment s'y prendre.

Elle ferma les yeux à son tour et repoussa ces ondes magiques. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise quand rien ne se passa ! Elle avait toujours l'impression des fils, et malgré tous ses efforts cérébraux pour y échapper, il continuait sa longue marche.

Ce fut impuissante qu'elle revit toutes les images de sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

Ses fous rires avec Ron et Harry dans la Salle Commune.

Le cours de Botanique.

Neville qui lui sourit, quelques mètres plus loin.

Les énormes citrouilles d'Halloween qui ornent le plafond de la Grande Salle.

Les lunettes en demi-lune de Dumbledore.

Sa chambre moldue, chez ses parents.

La journée à la mer avec sa cousine, le jour de son anniversaire.

Harry qui lit un livre, à la bibliothèque.  
Severus Rogue qui les protège de Lupin.

Molly Weasley qui tend un énorme pull à Fred.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand le lien fut brisé.

Hermione regarda le Chasseur, qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, était plongé dans un débat intérieur.

"Quoi encore ?"

"Je… Je ne comprends pas."

"Comprendre quoi ? Que je n'ai pas réussi à combattre ? Que je ne suis pas un Occulmens, comme Harry ?" dit-elle en pleurant à moitié, la colère déformant sa voix.

"Non, non…" répondit-il, toujours aussi penseur. "Je pensais voir…"

Il fit les 100 pas devant la cellule, en proie à une véritable angoisse.

"Et… Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Et si… Non…"

Il parlait tout seul désormais, en se massant le crâne. Hermione s'assit contre le mur de pierre, ses jambes tremblant beaucoup trop pour supporter son poids, et elle posa sa tête contre la froideur de la pierre. La brune avait la tête qui tournait, des vertiges, et surtout, une fièvre qui commençait à monter.

"Non ! Impossible !" finit-il par hurler au bout de 5 bonnes minutes.

"Mais de quoi parlez-vous, à la fin ?"

"Je… Suis censé découvrir des choses. Dans ta tête d'impure, de Sang-De-Bourbe ! Pourquoi je n'y arrive donc pas ?"

Hermione regarda, sceptique, l'homme s'arracher les cheveux.

"Avec les nouvelles techniques de la Pourchasse, je pensais y arriver… Pourquoi… Il me tuera."

Puis, il leva son regard bleu vers elle, véritablement ravagé. Et après avoir vécu la guerre, l'horreur et l'injustice, elle eût presque de la peine pour ce garçon, qui avait échoué sa seule mission. Bien sûr que Lucius le tuera. Il reproduisait les mêmes actes que Voldemort, autrefois.

Ce regard lui rappelait étrangement celui de Drago, en sixième année. Quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait échoué, en partant avec Rogue, après le meurtre de Dumbledore. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce mélange de doute, de malheur et de soulagement incrusté au fond de ses pupilles pâles.

A l'instant où le Chasseur voulut recommencer, des pas se firent entendre. Sans prendre la peine de se lever de nouveau, Hermione tourna la tête et découvrit qu'à quelques mètres de sa cellule se trouvait un escalier, de la même couleur étrangement grise.

Lentement, elle vit se dessiner une cape, qui frôlait le sol humide. Puis, une canne, qui frappait les marches une par une, donnant un rythme à son entrée. Et enfin, de longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses épaules.

"Bonsoir, Miss Granger."

Elle fut surprise de cette appellation. Elle qui s'attendait à entendre des insultes à tout vas…

"Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Pierre. Pierre, j'espère que tout s'est déroulé."

On avait l'impression qu'il demandait comment s'était passé ses vacances. Il était si serein…

"Hm.. Maître…"

"Mais tout d'abord", continua Lucius comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu,"j'aimerai vérifier quelque chose avec Miss Granger, en privé."

Comme le Chasseur n'esquissait aucun mouvement, totalement pétrifié par la peur, Lucius leva sa canne et l'abattit sur le sol, qui le fit sursauter. Il sembla comprendre qu'il devait partir, car il déguerpit à toutes jambes sans demander son reste. Depuis qu'il avait totalement changé d'attitude, Hermione trouvait qu'il avait un air de ressemblance avec Peter Pettigrow.

"Voilà qui est fait. Donc, comme je vous le disais, je souhaiterai éclaircir un point qu'il ne faut en aucun cas négliger, Miss Granger. Vous avez le don de vous échapper au moment opportun, aussi, je voulais vous dire qu'il n'y a strictement aucun moyen de sortir de ce cachot, et ce, avec ou sans magie. Chaque pierre à été peinte par un sortilège d'Enfermement. Vous pouvez, à la rigueur et grâce à l'aide de quelqu'un qui habite dans ce manoir, sortir, mais vous ne pourrez plus sortir au-delà des murs. Impossible d'aller dehors. Par quelconque moyen. A partir du moment où vous avez franchi la porte d'entrée, vous étiez bloquée, à vie."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, ne croyant pas une seule seconde à ces balivernes, mais il l'en empêcha d'un geste.

"Et si, par malheur, vous essayeriez… Disons que vous raccourcissez notre travail."

Elle comprit qu'elle en mourrait, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à cette pensée.

"Bien. Après vous avoir dissuadé de plan d'évasion dès à présent, laissez-moi passer à la seconde partie de mon discours."

Et, alors, dans la pénombre des cachots, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Tandis qu'elle se rapprochait vers la cellule d'Hermione et que Lucius exposait ses dents dans un sourire parfaitement maîtrisé, Hermione reconnut cette personne.

Comment oublier une personne qu'on a fréquenté pendant 6 ans ?

Drago Malefoy se rapprocha, un air terrorisé sur le visage. Hermione remarqua qu'il n'avait pas quitté ce costard noir depuis sa sixième année, mais, qu'il n'avait pas changé du tout. Son visage restait toujours aussi froid, glacé, fermé. Ses cheveux blonds, pareils que ceux de son géniteur, étaient parfaitement bien peignés. Et ses yeux complexes abordaient la couleur d'azur, qu'il avait prit l'habitude de montrer à Hermione tandis qu'il l'insultait de tous les noms.

"Drago, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire." murmura Lucius.

Hermione était perdue. Sans un mot, réaction ou changement d'expression, Drago saisit sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon et ouvrit la porte métallique de la cellule. Puis, il posa son pied dans l'habitacle, et chaque petite pierre, sur les murs, le plafond, le sol, se mirent à briller.

La jeune femme reconnut sans peine le Sortilège de l'Enfermement. Il s'agissait d'un sort qu'on jetait pour garder quelque chose enfermée. Pour le réaliser, il fallait ensorceler la pièce de manière à ce que personne, mis à part les personnes ajoutées dans le sort, ne puisse entrer ou sortir. Drago devait faire partie des gens de ce cercle, car il avança sans peine dans le petite cellule.

Elle regarda, désormais apeurée, le garçon se rapprocher d'elle. Il s'accroupit, pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et plongea ses prunelles dans celles de la brune. Aussitôt, sa peur diminua, et elle affronta du regard celui qui avait gâché sa vie d'enfant. Elle était habituée à ce combat. Elle savait qu'il voulait lui jeter un Doloris, un Sectusempra ou n'importe quel sort qui la fasse hurler.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A la place, et après 5 minutes qu'il la détaillait sans merci, il ouvrit la bouche et dit simplement :

"Oui. Oui, c'est bien elle."

Il se releva, en évitant cette fois-ci le regard de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle le regarda sortir, ahurie, et se mettre aux côtés de son père dont l'euphorie venait de dépasser le stade humain.

"Tu es sûr, Drago ? Sûr ? C'est bien elle ? L'amie de Potter ?"

"Oui, Père."

Drago regardait le sol. Il était honteux, comme s'il avait échoué sa mission, lui aussi.

Hermione comprit que son père lui avait demandé de la reconnaître, comme en 7ème année, quand le Trio d'Or s'était retrouvé dans ce même Manoir. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne l'avait pas épargnée. Cette fois-ci, il l'avait laissée mourir, sans aucun remord.

La colère monta doucement. Il était toujours aussi lâche, aussi méchant. Il voulait toujours récompenser son père, de peur de devoir en subir les conséquences. Sans penser aux autres, à leurs destins.

Elle voulut se lever, faire n'importe quoi pour montrer la haine qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais Lucius leva sa baguette et la fit collée au sol, pour ne pas qu'elle puisse bouger.

Les larmes commençaient à couler. De colère, d'indignation ou de tristesse, elle n'aurait sût le dire. Mais elle tenta de brûler Drago grâce à ce dernier, le fixant avec un regard dégoûté. Il leva les yeux, mais les rabaissa immédiatement quand il vit sa colère.

Lâche.

"Miss Granger. Avant de renvoyer Pierre, j'ai une petite mission à faire de toute urgence et je suis dans l'incapacité de la réaliser plus tard."

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voulut changer de position, mais les liens magiques qui la retenaient au sol étaient indestructibles. Lucius étira encore plus son sourire, et Drago regarda encore plus fixement le sol de sa prison. On aurait pu croire qu'il regrettait…

Mais avant qu'Hermione ait pu se poser d'autres questions, le matriarche marcha lentement dans le couloir. Bien vite, il disparut du champ de vision de la jeune femme, et un long silence de mort s'installa, entrecoupé par les pas de Lucius dans ses cachots.

Elle en profita pour chuchoter :

"Malefoy."

Ce dernier releva la tête et croisa son regard. Il était en proie à une crise de panique, et ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée. Elle fronça les sourcils, et s'entendit dire :

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca va bien se passer."

Elle répéta ses mots dans la tête et se sentit totalement idiote. Aveuglée par la peur de Drago, elle l'avait rassuré. Il était la raison pour laquelle était enfermée, la raison pour laquelle la guerre avait éclaté. L'auteur des idéologies racistes qui avaient commencé a peser sur ses épaules. Le garçon qui l'avait humilié pendant toute sa scolarité. Et elle le rassurait.

Qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait dans la tête, bon sang ? Elle avait toujours pensé que sa gentillesse était un poids fort, pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir autant de bon sens. Elle aurait très bien pu se réjouir de le voir si mal à l'aise, et à la place, elle lui disait des mots réconfortants.

Au moment où Lucius revenait, Drago marmonna : "C'est moi qui devrais dire ça." Hermione tenta de comprendre ses paroles : la rassurait-il indirectement ? Devait-elle être inquiète de son sort ?

Lucius revint, ce sourire carnassier toujours collé sur son visage. Dans ses mains, se tenait une jeune femme, totalement affalée sur lui, en larmes, le corps recouvert de cicatrices sanglantes.

En la voyant, Hermione dût se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler. Toute la haine qu'elle avait contenue s'étala sur son visage et menaça d'exploser.

"C'est une Sang-De-Bourbe, comme toi, Granger." continua le blond. "Une espèce, une race, qui devrait être définitivement bannie de cette société. Son sang est sale, et elle le sait. N'est-ce pas, Gaïa ?"

La femme sembla bouger. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient collés à sa peau luisante et la forme entrouverte, qui était en fait sa bouche en sang, s'ouvra un instant. Dans un râle, elle demanda :

"Hermione Granger ? C'est… C'est toi ?"

"Oui, c'est moi." dit-elle en essayant d'apaiser la peur de cette femme du mieux qu'elle pût. "Je suis désolée, Gaïa. Désolée de ce qui t'arrive."

"Tu vas nous sauver…" dit-elle doucement avant de faire rouler sa tête sur le côté qui émit un craquement horrible. "Sauver…"

"Sans vouloir vous interrompre", dit Lucius en secouant la jeune femme, l'air dégoûté, "Personne ne vas sauver personne. Granger est prisonnière, Gaïa. Comme toi, depuis 2 ans."

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de retenir un gémissement d'horreur. Cela faisait seulement quelques heures qu'elle était là et elle se sentait horriblement mal… Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que quelqu'un puisse rester là 2 ans. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

La jeune femme, tellement pâle que ses veines ressortaient le long de son cou, tourna la tête vers Lucius et poussa un petit cri. Elle ne devait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas sortie de ce cachot ?

"Cela fait deux ans que Gaïa est enfermée. Et aujourd'hui, son cauchemar va prendre fin."

Avant que quiconque n'ai pu réagir, il poussa la brune contre le sol, à ses pieds. Drago recula, effrayé par son père, et se colla contre le mur derrière. Tout prenait sens. Gaïa tenta de se lever, en protestant.

"Avada Kedavra."


	5. Chapitre 5 : Deuil ou souffrance ?

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Je poste le chapitre 5 ! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lecteurs fantômes, réveillez-vous ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fera très plaisir et je ne vous mangerai pas. /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bonne lecture!/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapitre 5 : Deuil ou souffrance ? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione contempla, le souffle coupé, le corps de la jeune femme tomber brusquement. Sa tête roula sur la côté, laissant échapper un dernier soupir enfoui dans sa gorge. Ses yeux éteints étaient résolument fixés sur elle. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle hoqueta et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un être humain ? Sans même ressentir aucun remord ? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cette femme avait passé deux ans dans un cachot, sans sortir, admirant la lumière du jour à travers trois barreaux rouillés. Elle avait vécu, à peine nourrie, par l'essence de son espoir qui n'avait cesser d'alimenter son corps. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Et elle était morte, comme ça, en quelques secondes. Illuminée par le fait de traverser cette cage, elle s'était écroulée lamentablement, sous la baguette de Lucius Malefoy. Son geôlier. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle agrippa ses mains au sol du cachot et appuya de toutes ses forces. Elle se retenait difficilement de hurler, de libérer toute cette haine qui menaçait d'exploser. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Finalement, elle osa lever les yeux et regretta quand elle vit l'air fier qu'abordait Lucius Malefoy à cet instant. Elle avait souvent eût la puissante envie de tuer des gens, mais à cet instant précis, Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il le méritait ! Tous ces gens, morts de sa faute ! Combien de Gaïa y avait-il eu ? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Puis, elle regarda, au fond, Drago. Il semblait toujours aussi honteux que quand il était entré dans cet endroit. Très bien. Elle espérait intérieurement qu'il possède ce regret toute sa vie. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bien. Ceci étant fait…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lucius rangea sa baguette dans son étui prévu à cet effet. Il releva la tête et dit doucement à Drago :/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Vas me chercher Pierre."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sans un mot, le blond monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et disparut à l'étage du dessus. Hermione tira une grimace, dégoûtée par ce comportement de soumis, et affronta le regard gris de son géniteur./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Il ricana et baissa le regard sur le cadavre de Gaïa. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Je crois qu'on va la laisser là pour la nuit. Demain, des Chasseurs iront l'enterrer."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Quoi ? Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas passer la nuit à regarder cette femme… Il faisait ça pour la rendre vulnérable, elle en était persuadée. Il s'attendait sûrement à voir son dégoût se peindre sur son visage. Elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de le regarder en silence. Bien qu'en son fort intérieur, elle repoussait les larmes qui voulaient couler librement./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bien vite le jeune homme revint, accompagné par le Chasseur. Ce dernier semblait avoir repris des couleurs, bien qu'il semblait toujours en proie à une angoisse palpable. Quand il vit le corps de Gaïa, il émit un gémissement craintif. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Maître…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah ! Pierre !"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Il se posta à côté de la cellule, mais à une distance respectable du cadavre, dont il jetait des coups d'oeil fréquents. Hermione avait envie de l'emmener autre part, loin de ces hommes venimeux. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""J'espère que vous avez des bonnes informations à nous faire partager."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""En fait, Maître… Il n'y a rien."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Comment, rien ?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione fixait les deux hommes sans comprendre. Parlaient-ils de ses souvenirs ? Si oui, que cherchent-ils ? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Visiblement, la magie avait été renforcée, de sorte qu'on puisse voir les souvenirs plus facilement. La victime avait beau persister, elle ne pourrait pas les repousser. Mais alors, dans ce cas, qu'avaient-ils manqués? Voulaient-ils voir quelque chose… De particulier ?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""On ne voit rien au sujet que vous avez demandé."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""C'est impossible." répliqua Lucius. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Son visage s'était doucement changé de fausse sympathie à agacement. Et là, il devait atteindre son seuil de patience./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Si…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Vous êtes censé voir les souvenirs de Miss Granger devant elle, comme un écran. C'est le nouveau sortilège. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux !"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""On voit !" glapit Pierre. "On voit des anciens souvenirs à elle. Mais pas ceux des deux dernières années."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Incapable ! Comment voulez vous qu'on avance avec vos talents ? A quoi vous servez ?" cria le blond./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Je…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soudain, le géniteur se rapprocha et gifla violemment le Chasseur, qui vacilla sous le coup. Même Drago ne put s'empêcher d'agrandir les yeux./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Quand il releva la tête, Pierre ne dit rien. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Vous êtes aussi inutile que ces choses." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Il désigna du doigt Hermione et Gaïa. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Partez !"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. A peine l'ordre avait résonné dans les cachots, l'homme était déjà au dessus./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Toi…" dit Lucius qui pointait du doigt Hermione./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oui ?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pourquoi tes souvenirs sont indéchiffrables ?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Si vous ne m'expliquez pas..."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""POTTER ! OU EST POTTER ?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione regarda, comme si la foudre avait frappé cet homme, devant elle. De quoi parlait-il ?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Il est mort, je le crains." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bien qu'elle tentait de paraître neutre, la tristesse perçait sa voix. C'était si dur à dire pour elle… D'annoncer que le garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis ses 11 ans reposait sous terre. Elle n'arrivait même pas à le formuler dans sa tête. Pourtant, elle continua :/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Quand je suis allée rendre ma mémoire à mes parents en Australie, des Chasseurs en ont profité pour aller le tuer chez lui, juste après la Victoire."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oui, oui…" dit soudain Lucius qui parut se reprendre./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Puis, sans un mot de plus, il monta les escaliers, toujours avec autant d'allure. Cependant, il semblait plonger dans une pensée beaucoup plus perplexe qu'à l'aller. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains et tomba sur le sol de sa prison. S'en était trop pour elle. D'abord Ron, puis le Manoir des Malefoy, la prison, Gaïa, et maintenant Harry ? Elle ne pouvait pas supporter tout ça en une journée. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle dorme. D'ailleurs, elle sombrait déjà dans le sommeil, totalement affalée sur le sol dans une position douloureuse. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Granger."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et devina la silhouette de Drago contre l'obscurité./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Quoi encore…?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Je t'apporte des vêtements."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Apporte" ? Mais depuis quand était-il parti ? Elle s'était vite endormie ! La brune bougea la tête et vit le ciel noir encre au-delà de la minuscule fenêtre./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""J'ai dormi ?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Drago haussa les épaules et elle se souvint d'un coup à qui elle parlait. Il l'avait dénoncé. Ce lâche. Il avait regardé son propre père tuer une innocente devant ses yeux./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Il ouvrit la porte, la baguette tendue. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tu penses sincèrement que je vais me battre ?" demanda-t-elle en soufflant un semblant de rire./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Non."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alors, pourquoi tu montres ta baguette ?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Par précaution."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Il déposa lentement le tas de vêtements sur le sol humide et repartit à reculons. Malheureusement, il buta le corps de Gaïa de son pied et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'hurler :/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fais attention !"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pardon, pardon !"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle s'approcha en rampant vers ses barreaux. Par réflexe, de lâche, Drago se recula complètement contre le mur et tendit sa baguette, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait être peureux !/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Doucement, elle fit passer son bras entre les barreaux ensorcelés, dans le but de fermer les paupières de la jeune femme. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mais à l'instant où elle passa son premier doigt, un énorme coup vint frapper son corps frêle et la brûla un instant. Elle cria, et vit du coin de l'oeil les briques s'allumer une par une, couleur feu. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Heureusement, la douleur cessa bien vite. L'ancienne Rouge-Et-Or rouvrit les yeux et vit Drago, penché sur les barreaux, la baguette toujours aussi tendue./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Qu'est-ce-que tu…" commença-t-elle en se relevant./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""J'ai… j'ai… Je t'ai délivré du sort. Pour pas que tu... "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sans un mot de plus, le garçon se releva et contempla, apeuré, la jeune femme. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'effet que son geste avait produit, mais visiblement, son père n'allait pas apprécier. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Il courut dans les escaliers. Hermione soupira. Il n'était évidemment pas capable de lui expliquer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"De toute manière, elle avait d'autres priorités en tête. Elle se leva, ses jambes tordues pendant quelques heures lui lançant étrangement. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle fixa ses vêtements sales, et le petit tas qui sentait le propre. Elle n'hésita pas plus. Sans prendre la peine de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, elle retira rapidement ses vêtements et garda uniquement ses sous-vêtements, puis, en tremblant de froid, elle se vêtit d'un pantalon noir, un long sweat noir à capuche -moldu?- et de baskets fermées. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione prit ses anciens vêtements et les posa précautionneusement, de l'autre côté de la grille, sur le corps de Gaïa. Elle recouvrit son visage, sa poitrine, ses jambes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Puis, elle rampa jusqu'au mur froid de la prison et se posa quelques secondes. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'enfuir./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"La porte était beaucoup trop risquée, à cause du Sortilège d'Enfermement. La fenêtre aussi, et surtout impossible à contrer à cause des trois barreaux magiques. Elle regarda le sol, dans l'espoir de le creuser, mais le trouva aussi dur que le métal. Il était uniquement fait en gravillon qui, compactés, était aussi solide que n'importe quoi. Elle trouva une pierre à ses côtés, et essaya de la jeter entre les deux barreaux, mais il rebondit contre le champ de force du Sortilège et ricocha jusqu'à elle. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'en aller, du moins, physiquement./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle réfléchit autrement. Si elle ne pouvait pas sortir "physiquement", peut-être qu'elle pourrait se servir de quelqu'un… Une idée la frappa. Drago ! Il semblait peiné de la voir dans cet état. Il avait même désactivé le sortilège pour ne pas qu'elle souffre. Il avait forcément une humanité derrière ce masque vilain… Peut-être que si elle le persuadait de la délivrer, il le ferait ? Après tout, il était tout aussi maître du Sortilège que son père… /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cette idée la fit sourire. Elle n'avait qu'à convaincre Malefoy de la libérer, et elle pourrait retrouver Ron. Car seul Ron était son objectif. Sans lui, elle ne savait plus comment survivre. Elle avait besoin de lui, surtout depuis qu'Harry les avais quittés./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"En pensant à ça, Hermione se rappela des paroles de Lucius, avant qu'il s'en aille. Elle les repassa dans sa tête, un ride barrant son front. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait d'Harry deux ans après sa mort ? En plus, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le savoir. Toute la presse magique l'avait inscrit en gros titres, avait mis des photos de lui, l'avait dégradé dans des articles de propagandes contre la liberté des Sangs-De-Bourbe. A cette époque, le règne de Voldemort n'avait pris fin que quelques mois auparavant, aussi, la mort d'Harry avait été une date capitale pour les populations qui s'étaient rangés du côté des Chasseurs par sécurité. C'est à cause de ça que la guerre s'est amplifiée, et que les Sangs-De-Bourbe sont très vite devenus la cible n°1./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione secoua sa tête fatiguée pour chasser ses idées morbides. Repenser à la mort soudaine d'Harry était encore trop douloureux pour elle, et particulièrement quand elle se rappelait de l'état dans lequel elle s'est plongée après l'avoir sût. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle évita de penser à Ron également, même si les larmes menaçaient sérieusement de couler. Impossible de penser à Ron sans penser à Harry. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A la place, elle se répéta le plan dans sa tête pour trouver le sommeil. Bien qu'il semblait simple, la tâche était tout de même assez ardue : Réussir à amadouer Drago. Parce que, bien qu'il semblait terrorisé par le nouveau régime et encore plus lâche qu'avant, il restait le garçon qui l'avait haï pendant toute sa scolarité. Une aversion pareille ne s'évapore pas avec quelques paroles gentilles. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle devait tout faire pour devenir amie avec le blond. C'était sa seule chance pour sortir d'ici, et mieux, retrouver Ron et stopper cette guerre misérable. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione soupira devant la quantité astronomique de choses qu'elle devait accomplir. Devenir amie avec Drago Malefoy, le convaincre de la laisser s'échapper, retrouver Ron dans ce manoir maudit, sauver le monde sorcier de la guerre. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Accablée, elle finit par se laisser doucement glisser contre la pierre, et posa ses bras derrière sa tête. Elle fixa la petite ouverture de sa fenêtre, laissant dévoiler un ciel noir encre. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Visiblement, elle allait rester ici longtemps./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"**/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione ouvrit les yeux et sentit une courbature à ses bras, qu'elle avait laissé contre sa nuque le reste de la nuit. Lentement, elle se rassit et bailla allègrement, pas étonnée de voir les murs gris de la prison. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Quand elle la chercha du regard, elle vit que Gaïa avait été retirée des cachots. En même temps, cette découverte la soulagea, heureuse de ne pas voir son cadavre qui lui rappellerait l'injustice de sa mort, mais, une petite pointe de tristesse vint lui piquer le coeur. C'était la seule "personne" qui était à ses côtés, sa seule véritable amie dans ce Manoir. Elles sont devenues proches à l'instant où elle est apparue devant ses yeux, parce qu'elle la considérait comme une autre Sang-de-Bourbe. Si Lucius Malefoy avait un minimum de coeur, il l'aurait laissée dans sa prison et elles auraient pu converser… /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle leva les yeux face à ses propres pensées. Si Lucius Malefoy avait un minimum de coeur, elle ne serait pas emprisonnée. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soudain, le silence fut coupée par le bruit de son ventre qui réclamait à manger, et vite. En y repensant, Hermione n'avait pas mangé depuis bientôt une journée, puisqu'elle avait eût le temps de déjeuner avec Ron la veille. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Heureusement qu'au fil du temps, elle avait eut la chance de s'habituer à ce manque de nourriture constant. Ron, lui, ne le supportait pas. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle s'imagina le rouquin, tout seul dans la même petite cave qu'ils avaient partagé. Qui ne recevait qu'une seule portion de nourriture et dormait seul dans le matelas de deux places. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dans une mélancolie peu commune, la jeune femme posa son regard sur le caillou qu'elle avait lancé contre le champ de force, la veille. Un petit sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres et elle le prit entre ses doigts, avant de marcher à quatre pattes sur le mur à côté d'elle. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"D'un geste précis du poignet, elle traça contre la pierre un petit bâton, avant de reposer le caillou. Tous les matins, elle marquera le nombre de jours qu'elle passerait dans ce cachot. Premièrement, pour ne pas perdre le fil du temps, et deuxièmement, pour prouver qu'elle était bien passée par là. Peut-être que dans quelques années, les élèves de Poudlard apprendront cette guerre en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, et regarderont, stupéfaits, le nombre de petits bâtons que cette Hermione Granger avait dessiné contre sa prison. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Un bruit la fit sursauter. Une porte se claqua au dessus et des pas retentirent au dessus d'elle. Hermione haussa les sourcils : Depuis quand le sol faisait autant de bruit ? Ca voulait dire que depuis hier, personne dans le Manoir n'était passé dans cet étage ? Mais alors, c'était vraiment immense, si les habitants ne passaient même pas la soirée sans passer par un étage. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle essaya de se rappeler comment était le Manoir quand elle était entrée, en septième année, mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce moment. Le seul dont elle se rappelait était le visage empli de haine de Bellatrix Lestrange, penchée sur la jeune femme, sa baguette plantée contre le coeur. Elle en avait des frissons en se rappelant du nombre de Doloris qu'elle avait reçu, ce jour-là./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lucius descendit les escaliers, un faux sourire ancré sur ses lèvres. Il balança un peu sa cape avant de se poster devant la prison, et sourit cordialement à sa prisonnière, qui ne bougea pas. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bonjour, Miss Granger. J'espère que vous avez passé une agréable nuit."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, et vous croyez qu'on passe une agréable nuit, sur votre sol pourri ? Excusez-moi, mais les cailloux, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Une espèce comme la vôtre ne mérite pas de dormir de la même manière que nous."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione ne releva pas mais son sang bouillonnait déjà./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Je voulais vous informer", continua Lucius indifférent au regard noir de l'ancienne Gryffondor, "que j'ai discuté avec Pierre cette nuit, et qu'il continuera à fouiller dans vos souvenirs pour trouver ce que l'on cherche. Evidemment, je ne vous dirai pas ce que c'est, pour ne pas que vous vous empressiez de le faire disparaître de votre mémoire…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Vous me l'avez dis hier."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pardon ?" siffla Lucius, tout amusement s'étant évaporé de son visage./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Et bien, vous me l'avez dis. Vous cherchiez Harry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Vous faites erreur, Miss Granger. Potter est mort."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il croyait sincèrement la faire croire de telles balivernes ? Elle lui avait affirmé la même chose la veille, et aujourd'hui, il changeait subitement d'avis ?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle ne dit rien cependant, de peur de se prendre un Oubliettes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Très bien. Et je voulais également vous avertir que ça ne servirait à rien de chercher dans les prisons voisines, car aucune autre Sang-de-Bourbe ne s'y trouve, du moins, pour le moment."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait même pas penser à essayer de communiquer pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait à ses côtés. Mais de toute manière, elle était persuadée que si quelqu'un se trouvait véritablement dans le mur à côté d'elle, elle n'aurait pas pu lui parler à cause de nombreux sortilèges. Elle ne pouvait même pas passer un ongle entre les barreaux !/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""D'accord." grommela-t-elle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nous avons donc fini."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"La brune regarda l'homme partir, monter doucement les escaliers. Ses pas retentirent quelques secondes au-dessus de sa tête avant de doucement s'apaiser, puis, complètement disparaître./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle se mit en tailleur et se passa une main sur sa jambe. En retroussant son pantalon, elle découvrit qu'elle s'était écorchée pendant sa fuite, mais, trop occupée à essayer de s'évader, la Rouge-Et-Or ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle toucha sa blessure et découvrit avec une grimace qu'un hématome commençait à prendre forme autour, responsable de sa douleur au tibia depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle décida de garder son pantalon retroussé et évita de mettre en contact sa peau avec le sol, de peur d'avoir une infection. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Si seulement elle pouvait pratiquer la magie… /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"**/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione passa tout le reste de sa journée à tourner autour, l'ennui étant devenu son compagnon. Vers midi, un elfe de maison passa la voir et sans un mot, déposa une assiette de pâtes devant elle. A peine avait-il de nouveau transplaner qu'elle s'était jetée dessus, dévorant avec appétit la bolognaise juteuse et les pâtes dorées. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Finalement, elle finit par se poser devant la fenêtre et contempler le petit carré de jardin qui s'étalait devant elle. Rien ne se passait, mais rien que de voir le vent secouer les feuilles des arbres lui procurait une joie sans nom. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit un frottement derrière elle et elle se retourna vivement, prête à se défendre. Elle fut soulagée quand elle découvrit Drago, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Il était celui qu'elle connaissait le plus ici, et même si Gaïa aurait une importante place dans son coeur si elle était là, elle ne la connaîtrait jamais autant que le garçon devant ses yeux. Ils avaient tout de même passé 6 ans ensemble, sous le même toît. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tu m'as fais peur." dit-elle en portant une main à son coeur./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ce n'était pas mon but." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Et je peux savoir ce que c'était ?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione recula de la fenêtre et se mit dans la même position que la veille, dans un coin, les jambes croisées, assise à même le sol. Drago parut hésiter quelques secondes et déclara doucement :/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Je viens récupérer ton plat."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Je croyais que c'était le travail des elfes de maisons. Combien y en a t-il, hein ?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh non Granger, ne me dis pas que tu es autant attachée à ces pauvres créatures."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Si. Et c'est justement parce qu'elles le sont que je le suis, figure toi."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle se rappela soudainement du but de sa mission et tenta d'aborder un visage plus gentil./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alala, Granger, tu me choqueras toujours."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Et ce, pour encore bien longtemps."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Aïe, elle n'aurait pas dût dire ça, il allait se poser des questions. Une prisonnière n'était pas censée penser à sa vie future, car, techniquement, elle devrait s'achever ici./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Drago, contre toute attente, grimaça. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Quoi ?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Non. Rien."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soudainement, le garçon moqueur avait repris son masque de peur. Elle vérifia du coin de l'oeil et vit que son père n'était pas descendu dans les escaliers. De quoi avait-il peur ? Pourquoi changeait-il d'attitude aussi rapidement ?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rapidement, il ouvrit la porte et attrapa d'une main l'assiette avant de se retourner et de transplaner sans un mot de plus. L'esprit complètement chamboulé par cet épisode étrange, elle ne fut même pas surprise d'entendre des pas. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle reconnut Pierre qu'une fois qu'il fut placé devant elle. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoique ce soit, sans même prendre la peine de la saluer, il leva sa baguette et ferma les yeux, probablement en train de lancer le sort informulé. Hermione essaya de repousser les milliards de fils qui cognaient contre son crâne, en vain. Elles pénétrèrent dans sa tête beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Comme la dernière fois, des images de Poudlard défilèrent devant ses yeux nostalgiques :/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hagrid qui leur souriait, depuis la table des professeurs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Son propre visage dans le miroir quand une énorme tête de chat la regardait bizarrement./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Une étreinte avec Harry, qui lui caressait distraitement le dos. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Le visage sévère de McGonagall, avec le Choixpeau entre les mains./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Les lèvres douces de Krum contre sa joue. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tout se stoppa, et elle peina à reprendre sa respiration, mais les fils persistaient contre ses tempes et recommencèrent leur petit manège :/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Un chien noir qui reniflait sa main./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Les gradins de Quidditch aux couleurs des Lions./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Fred qui la regardait en souriant, à travers une vitre./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Flitwick qui agitait sa baguette pour imposer le silence./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Un ciel gris perle au dessus d'un château immense./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Le cadavre de Cédric Diggory, posé sur l'herbe./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Le sourire contagieux de Dean./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cette fois, elle tomba en arrière et agrippa sa gorge pour respirer de nouveau. Tous ces souvenirs la chamboulaient beaucoup trop, et le temps de les voir, toute sa respiration était bloquée. Mais le Chasseur n'avait, cette fois, aucune pitié. Il leva plus haut sa baguette pour l'atteindre et serra étroitement les paupières :/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Son diplôme des BUSE entre les mains./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Le Terrier, avec tous ses cadeaux de Noël et son odeur de pain d'épice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ron qui la suppliait de lui donner un devoir, le visage implorant./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"La salle de bain parfumée des préfets./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Un inconnu qui la fixait un peu trop bizarrement, dans un train moldu. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Percy Weasley qui montait les marches d'un escalier mouvant. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""S... Stop…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Enfin, Hermione put aspirer l'air à grandes goulées. Les images défilaient rapidement, mais sa respiration était vite hachée. Elle crachota un moment et posa finalement ses mains fraîches sur ses paupières, brûlantes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Quand elle se releva, le Chasseur avait disparu. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle essaya de se relever, mais son coeur battait encore beaucoup trop fort. La sueur coulait le long de son dos, et elle tentait non sans mal de se calmer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Quand la brune voulut s'appuyer contre le mur, elle le rata et s'écroula sur le sol, sur le dos. Elle entendit un "boum" avant même de sentir le sol contre sa colonne vertébrale. Pourtant, la douleur s'irradia bien vite tout le long de son dos, et elle poussa un cri de douleur. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Granger ?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle devina la silhouette de Drago à travers les petites étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Malef…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione toussa, et porta encore une fois sa main à sa gorge. Avant même qu'elle ai pu faire quoique ce soit, Drago entra précipitamment dans la cellule. Il ne fit pas attention aux briques qui étincelèrent et se mit à genoux devant Hermione. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Où tu as mal, Granger ?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Je peux… Souffrir… Toute seule, Malefoy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dis ça encore une fois et je transplane sans t'aider."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hésitante, elle regarda la baguette du jeune homme. Elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, non ? Après tout, s'il voulait lui faire du mal, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sous la douleur, elle acquiesça, et il s'empressa de pointer sa baguette sur son dos. Il prononça quelques formules à voix basse, et sa respiration se fit beaucoup plus douce et calme. Quand toute douleur dans son dos disparut, Hermione essaya d'écouter les formules que Drago énonçait, et fut surprise quand elle comprit qu'elle n'en connaissait aucune./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""C'est bon." déclara-t-il. "Tu as fais une crise d'angoisse et tu avais la colonne fissurée. J'ai réparé."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Il rangea sa baguette et se releva. Sous la pression, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rougeâtre et ses cheveux formaient des épis sur son crâne. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Merci, mais… Comment tu sais tout ça ?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tu sous-estime mon talent, Granger ?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Quand elle vit un sourire orner ses lèvres, elle comprit qu'il était revenu son humeur d'avant. Elle se prit au jeu et dit doucement :/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, jamais, Malefoy, mais… Disons que nous avons jamais appris cela, à Poudlard."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""TU n'as jamais appris ça. Je suis arrivé deuxième aux Aspics, figure-toi."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dois-je te rappeler qui est arrivée première ?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Son sourire s'agrandit et il leva les mains en signe de défaite./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, okay. Tu m'as eu."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alors, dis moi."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Je fais des études pour devenir médicomage."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Un petit silence accueillit cette déclaration. Hermione était partagée entre la jalousie, elle n'avait pas le droit à cette chance à cause de l'injustice qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, et la joie de le voir dans des études correctes, et non pas en futur Chasseur./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"En se rappelant de sa mission, elle choisit la deuxième option et cacha son amertume derrière un grand sourire :/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wow, bravo !"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Malheureusement, il n'était pas dupe. Ses yeux bleus furent voilés et il contempla, triste, les murs de la prison. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur l'unique bâton blanc incrusté dans la pierre, et elle se demanda s'il réfléchissait à sa condition misérable. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Il y répondit sans qu'elle ai le temps de lui demander :/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oui. Mais… Ca me rend malade. De te voir, là, dans cette prison, alors que tu aurais pu devenir quelqu'un."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione sentit des plaques rouges et brûlantes marquer ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais entendu le Serpentard lui faire un quelconque compliment, surtout pas de cette ampleur. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Si la guerre n'existait pas, j'aurai pu."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Je sais que tu en veux à mon père." dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur, en face de la brune. "Et à moi aussi, sûrement. Mais sache que je n'ai jamais voulu de tout ça. Au contraire, tu n'imagines pas à quel point cette situation m'est insupportable."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hum, excuse-moi ?" s'écria-t-elle, perdant son contrôle en entendant ces paroles. "T'es insupportable ? Regarde où je suis, Malefoy, avant de te plaindre. Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Drago ne répondit pas, fixant d'un oeil triste la petite fenêtre dans le mur. Puis, il dit dans un murmure :/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Je sais parfaitement à qui je m'adresse."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Et il transplana, avant qu'Hermione n'ai pu lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait. Cette conversation l'avait grandement énervée, surtout que la frustration de le voir partir était encore pire. Elle se leva, fit les cent pas et marmonna dans sa barbe. Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il, lui ? Il venait et lui racontait que la guerre était horrible pour lui, alors qu'il avait devant ses yeux une prisonnière de cette dernière ? La victime de l'histoire ?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle soupira et s'assit, la tête entre les bras. Même si ça la rendait folle, elle ne devait pas réagir comme ça. Parce que si à chaque fois que Malefoy faisait un commentaire déplacé elle s'énervait de la sorte, elle s'en irait de cette prison quand Rogue se fera un shampooing. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Finalement, la jeune femme s'allongea complètement à terre et fixa le plafond. Elle ferma les yeux, en se rappelant de Ron et Harry, à l'époque où leurs seuls problèmes était le devoir de Mr. Binns. Oh, évidemment, ils avaient toujours eu des problèmes, mais ces moments avec ses deux meilleurs amis étaient si inestimables que pour elle, elle aurait pu revivre les deux dernières années vingt fois pour les revoir./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soudain, des pas retentirent au dessus de sa tête et elle se mit en tailleur, à l'écoute. Comme elle l'avait pensé, un petit groupe de Chasseurs firent irruption dans les escaliers, et se postèrent sans un mot devant sa cellule. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ils étaient cinq : Pierre, un très grand brun, un homme frêle, un jeune homme dont les dents étaient beaucoup trop avancées, et un autre, dont le regard lui glaça le sang./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tous ensemble et dans un même mouvement synchronisés, ils levèrent leurs baguettes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle se leva, et les fixa l'un après l'autre, sans comprendre pourquoi ils fermaient les yeux. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"C'est en voyant Pierre qu'elle comprit. Ils allaient lui arracher ses souvenirs, à cinq. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Déjà que quand il était seul elle vivait un enfer, alors, à cinq ?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elle hurla quand les fils cognèrent contre ses tempes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p 


	6. Chapitre 6 : Mort intérieure

Merci de suivre mon début d'histoire, ça me fait très plaisir!

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 6 : Mort intérieure.

(Hermione Granger.)

Hermione eut peur dès qu'un semblant d'image s'interposa dans son esprit, mais elle n'eût pas le temps de l'apercevoir que chaque partie de son corps lui provoqua une douleur sans nom. Elle entendait son propre cri cogner contre ses oreilles, mais elle avait fermé les yeux, aussi, quand elle les rouvrit, elle fut surprise de voir le sol gris sous ses yeux.

Les Chasseurs avaient toujours les yeux fermés, mais les images s'étaient arrêtées. Et Pierre, qui soupira, envoya les autres en haut.

Puis, il se rapprocha des barreaux et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur d'Hermione. Cette dernière haletait, la souffrance encore trop présente dans sa tête.

Elle le vit articuler mais saisit sa phrase qu'au milieu :

"... Sang-De-Bourbe. Je finirais par trouver tes souvenirs. Ceux d'après Poudlard. Je ne lâcherai pas. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu hurleras."

Il se leva et disparut dans un tourbillon de transplanage. Hermione, quant à elle, peinait à retrouver son souffle. Les 5 Chasseurs l'avaient achevé avant même de commencer. Cet exercice était beaucoup trop éprouvant, à la limite de la torture.

Elle ne pourrait pas supporter encore une fois. Plus les fois s'accumulaient, plus son corps lâchait vite. Déjà que voir des souvenirs la plongeait dans un état déplorable, mais en plus, si son corps était fatigué au moindre coup de baguette, comment pourrait-elle le refaire ?

Hermione était allongée par terre, les larmes coulant à torrents sur ses joues. Elle s'étouffait à force de pleurer, les yeux embrumés par Ron, Harry, Poudlard. Combien aurait-elle donné pour retourner à ces bons moments ? Probablement son âme. Elle ne le saura jamais, car elle était coincée dans une cellule, au fin fond d'un Manoir, prisonnière jusqu'à sa mort.

Sans qu'elle l'entende, Drago avait descendu les escaliers, et avait longuement regarder Hermione pleurer de toute son saoul. Pourtant, il était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans leurs positions respectives. Hermione fixant le plafond, et Drago, regardant la femme qu'il avait vu souffrir bien trop de fois.

(Drago Malefoy.)

Quand Drago était descendu dans les cachots, il n'avait pas spécialement de but précis. Il voulait juste parler à Granger, ou juste passer, pour voir comment se passait sa journée. Si elle ne s'ennuyait pas.

Pas qu'il voulait prendre soin d'elle, loin de là ! La voir dans sa prison lui donnait une certaine forme de fierté. Mais voir son visage lui rappelait Poudlard, et il aimait se faire transporter par les souvenirs. Il aimait revoir le visage concentré de Granger au dessus de sa potion tout en sachant qu'elle aurait une note moyenne. Il avait toujours sut que ses potions étaient parfaites, aussi, le bonheur que lui procurait Rogue à chaque fois qu'il la rabassait lui donnait des frissons. Rien que de repenser à ça l'emmenait loin de la guerre, or, il en avait bien besoin, en ce moment.

Oh, bien sûr, quand Narcissa était venu lui annoncer que Granger avait été emmenée dans ses cachots, il s'était senti… "triste", pour elle. Il savait qu'elle se faisait chasser, mais pas qu'elle se faisait attrapée. Pour lui, Granger était beaucoup trop intelligente pour être prisonnière. Pour lui, il suffisait qu'elle ai une baguette magique pour se sauver de n'importe quelle situation. Potter, Weaslaid et elle l'avaient montré à maintes reprises…

Alors, il avait été déçue. Bien sûr il ne lui dirait jamais, mais voir cette fille enfermée faisait fondre tous ses espoirs que la guerre se finisse un jour. Elle était spéciale. Infernale, certes, mais spéciale.

Il n'empêche que Drago ne voulait pas spécialement parler à la jeune femme, ce jour-là. Son père s'était absenté, encore une fois, et les invitées de sa mère étaient aussi ennuyeuses que deux heures avec M. Binns. Donc, Drago avait trouvé naturel d'aller rendre visite à la seule prisonnière du Manoir.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il l'avait vue, à terre, en train de pleurer ?

Il s'était vite douté qu'elle avait encore subit un arrachage de souvenirs. La veille, son père lui avait expliqué à quel point ce sortilège affaiblissait la victime, qu'elle lui arrachait physiquement des parties de son âme.

Ce sortilège avait énormément changé au fil des mois. Des grands sorciers du pays s'étaient réunis dans le but de faire souffrir encore plus les Sangs Impurs, tout en leur arrachant des informations. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'au lieu de donner du Veritaserum, qui pouvait être facilement déjouer, ils leur feraient dévoiler des souvenirs qui leur enlevait au fur et à mesure des micro morceaux de leur âme, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Drago n'avait pas le droit de délivrer l'information à Granger, évidemment. Mais au fond de lui, il était persuadé que la Lionne avait compris.

Le blond soupira. Il n'était pas très fort pour consoler les gens. Surtout Granger : il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé dire. En plus, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était entré, aussi, il ne voulait pas la rendre encore plus gênée.

Alors, il s'assit avec paresse sur les marches et fixa cette pauvre fille, vidée de tous sentiments.

Il la comprenait, pourtant. Comment ne pas craquer, après toutes ces années de malheur ? Son meilleur ami était mort. Elle avait été chassée par le monde qui l'avait accueilli. Elle avait vu sa famille s'effriter, ce stupide Ordre du Phoenix tomber en cendres. Elle avait mystérieusement quitter Weaslaid. Et s'était fait enfermée dans le Manoir de son ennemi.

Evidemment qu'elle pleurait, personne n'était assez fort physiquement pour supporter ça, même pas elle. Même pas lui.

Surtout pas lui.

Agacé par ses sanglots bruyants, il décida de remonter les marches et se rendre dans sa chambre. Peut-être allait-il rendre visite à Blaise, à côté de chez lui, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fais une petite partie de Quidditch.

Drago entra dans sa chambre et mit son pull aux couleurs de son ancienne maison, ainsi que ses genouillères en peau de dragon, et ses gants assortis. Puis, il choisit son meilleur balai, et fit passer la lanière de son casque sur son bras.

Il en pouvait plus de cette ambiance tendue, au Manoir. Le fait que Granger n'avait pas livré un seul de ses souvenirs de moins de deux ans donnait une angoisse palpable à Lucius. S'il ne pouvait pas découvrir ce que mijotait la jeune femme, tout son plan était perdu.

Au moment où il voulut passer par la porte d'entrée, il se fit arrêté par un cri provenant des cachots. Il resta un instant immobile, l'oreille aux aguets, et ressentit une file de frissons lui parcourir le bras quand il reconnut l'hurlement de douleur de son ennemie. Il leva les yeux au ciel : Il s'en fichait, non ? Qu'en avait-il à faire, qu'elle souffre ? Elle l'avait bien mérité.

Le problème, c'est qu'il savait pertinemment que non. Personne ne méritait de se faire arracher son âme, sauf peut-être son père.

Alors, il lâcha son balai et son casque, ôta ses gants et ses genouillères, qu'il jeta par terre, et descendit les marches de l'escalier, sans vraiment savoir pour quelle raison.

"Pierre ?"

"Oui, M. Malefoy ?"

Le Chasseur baissa sa baguette, mais Hermione continuait de crier. Elle avait le regard vide, dans la même position que quelques minutes auparavant. Des tremblements violents agitaient son corps. Elle devait être glacée.

Les mots dépassèrent ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de les rattraper :

"Ses cris m'empêchent de réviser. Voudriez-vous arrêter pour aujourd'hui ?"

"Mais ? M. Malefoy, votre père…"

Drago désigna le cachot d'un geste de la main, ses traits durcis par l'impatience.

"Vous voyez mon père ici, Pierre ? Absent, c'est à moi que vous devez obéir. Et je vous demande d'arrêter cet exercice pour aujourd'hui. La nuit porte conseil, et je vous suggère de vite débuter la vôtre."

"Je pourrai placer un Silencio, si vous le souhaitez."

"Ses cris de cochon qu'on égorge sont si puissants que je doute que votre magie les camoufleraient. Réellement, Pierre, cessez."

Le brun finit par acquiescer, bien que le doute se reflétait encore sur son visage.

Drago le suivit de son regard métallisé monter les marches, avant de disparaître. Il hocha la tête et s'apprêta à faire de même, mais un gémissement, qui lui était sûrement destiné, le fit lentement bouger la tête.

Il vit Granger par terre, la gorge rayée par un trait sanglant, les joues creuses, les cheveux en bazar, les yeux emplis de larme. Elle regarda Drago, et il lui sembla que son regard chocolat le transperçait littéralement. Qu'elle pouvait lire ses pensées. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui donnait cette sensation et c'était si désagréable qu'il se sentit obligé de détourner les yeux.

"Merci."

Il haussa les épaules, et s'empressa de sauter les marches pour s'éloigner de cette fille.

(Drago Malefoy.)

"Hé, Dray ! Regarde un peu ça !"

Blaise, de l'autre côté du terrain aménagé, fit un grand plongeon avec son balai et, au lieu de s'écraser contre le sol, fit un rouleau dans les airs et remonta tout aussi vite. Quand il fut remis dans sa position initiale, il ébaucha un immense sourire qui laissait apercevoir ses dents d'une blancheur incroyable.

"Pas mal non ?" s'écria-t-il pour se faire entendre, une pointe de fierté dans sa voix.

"T'es au courant que j'ai appris à faire ça en deuxième année, hein ?"

Drago ricana, tout en remettant son gant sur son balai. Il devait être à une bonne trentaine de mètres au dessus du sol pourtant, aucune crispation n'était imprimée sur son visage.

Son meilleur ami haussa un sourcil et répliqua :

"Ah oui ? Et bien, permets-moi d'en douter. Parce que depuis que tu es arrivé, tu n'as pas fais grand chose, si tu veux mon avis."

"C'est une menace, Zabini ?"

En guise de réponse, le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit et il monta encore plus haut dans les airs, prêt à défendre son camp.

Détaché, Drago soupira et lança :

"Tu peux sortir les balles."

(Hermione Granger.)

Hermione avait fini par retrouver constance. Elle était assise, en tailleur, ses mains massant fraîches massant délicatement ses tempes. Elle était plongée dans une telle réflexion que chaque parcelle de son corps était concentrée.

Le fait qu'elle dise "Merci" à Drago avec tant de sincérité la mettait dans le doute. Bien sûr, ça l'aidait pour le plan, car ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. La preuve : il l'avait sorti de cette galère et avait ordonné à un Chasseur d'arrêter son travail, chose rare quand on est âgé de moins de 40 ans. Pour cela, il faut avoir une étoffe, car malgré leur travail de larbins, les Chasseurs sont haut placés dans la hiérarchie. Mais en même temps, elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas du tout penser au plan, à ce moment précis. La brune avait simplement tourner le regard et avait croisé celui, d'un bleu profond, du garçon, et le mot était sorti tout seul.

Elle secoua la tête. Ca ne voulait rien dire, non ? On peut très bien remercier quelqu'un sans s'y attacher. Car il était hors de question qu'elle soit attachée à ce garçon qu'elle avait méprisé toute sa vie. Si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait pas assez de têtes pour aller chercher Ron et stopper cette guerre. Elle devait impérativement suivre le plan à la lettre, sinon, elle pourrait le regretter toute son existence.

Finalement, elle se leva, les courbatures lui donnant une grimace. Puis, ne sachant que faire dans cet endroit confiné, elle posa les coudes sur le minuscule rebord de fenêtre et admira le paysage.

Elle vit alors deux petites silhouettes volantes, au loin. Surprise, elle plissa le regard et reconnut deux balais, et des couleurs vertes et argent.

Drago et Blaise, s'entraînant au Quidditch. Merlin voulait vraiment la faire tomber dans une nostalgie destructrice, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Placée de la sorte, elle avait l'impression de regarder le match d'un gradin de Poudlard. Elle fixa, impressionnée, Drago jouer avec le Souaffle tout en cherchant du regard le Vif d'Or. Il lui faisait penser à Harry, quand il était concentré pour ne pas perdre de vue la petite balle ailée.

C'était possible, de pleurer et de rire en même temps ? Visiblement, oui. Les yeux embrumés, elle regarda de loin Blaise qui protégeait ses buts en levant les bras, tout en agitant les yeux pour suivre le rythme de Drago qui allait décidément bien vite.

Finalement, le blond frappa de son pied le Souaffle qui entra sans aucun mal dans le plus gros cercle.

A cet instant, tandis que Blaise laissait échapper un juron inaudible par le vent, Drago se retourna. Dans sa main, un éclat doré fit sourire Hermione.

(Drago Malefoy.)

"J'avoue que tu m'impressionnes. Comment tu peux tirer le Souaffle en attrapant le Vif, hein? C'est impossible !"

"Impossible est mon deuxième prénom."

Blaise donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Drago qui explosa de rire. Il adorait battre Zabini, ça lui donnait le sentiment d'être puissant.

Après avoir ramassé les balles, les deux meilleurs amis soulevèrent le coffre et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Blaise, un peu plus loin. Le terrain de Quidditch étant particulièrement grand, il était aussi très éloigné, et pour rentrer, les deux garçons devaient longer le terrain dans sa longueur pour retrouver le chemin.

"Hé, au fait… J'ai entendu, pour Granger."

Drago haussa les épaules, comme si cette révélation le rendait totalement indifférent.

"Ca te fais pas trop bizarre ?"

"De ?"

"De savoir que la fille que tu hais est située sous toi, littéralement."

Le blond haussa de nouveau les épaules et dit doucement :

"A vrai dire, non. Je savais qu'elle se ferait capturée un jour ou l'autre. C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite."

"Toi et moi savons que c'est un gros mensonge. Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis."

Contre toute attente, Blaise lâcha le coffre qui tomba par terre et attrapa les deux épaules de Drago, pour qu'il finisse par le regarder.

"Je t'en prie, Dray. Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi. J'ai passé toute ma vie à tes côtés. Je sais quand tu es perturbé. Et là, tu l'es, définitivement."

Drago soutint le regard du métisse et finit par soupirer, vaincu. Il savait qu'en parler montrerait ses faiblesses, mais à qui d'autre pourrait-il le faire ? Blaise était le seul en qui il plaçait une confiance infinie, alors, s'il devait libérer ses pensées, c'était à lui qu'il devait se confier.

"Ouais. A vrai dire… J'arrive pas à me rendre compte. Que c'est elle."

"Elle a changé ?"

"Nan mec, elle a pas "changé", elle est juste méconnaissable. Sérieusement. Elle a un visage de maltraitée, et quand je la regarde, je me sens super mal à l'aise."

Blaise attrapa le coffre et le releva tout en demandant :

"Et ton père ?"

"M'en parle pas. Il l'insulte comme jamais personne ne l'a insulté. Mais je peux rien faire."

"T'as toujours aussi peur de lui, hein ?"

"Bien sûr que oui. Déjà qu'avant, il me faisait flipper, mais depuis qu'il a été nommé "Chef de la Pourchasse", il est beaucoup plus violent. Même ma mère en a peur, ça me rend fou."

Blaise hocha la tête, compréhensif. Un petit silence accueillit les paroles de Drago, et tandis qu'ils suivaient le chemin qui les rameneraient au Manoir des Zabini, ce dernier répliqua :

"Il n'empêche que tu aimes bien."

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Granger." répondit-il avec un sourire. "Tu l'as toujours bien aimé."

"Disons que c'est la plus dégourdie de la bande de Potter. Mais là, non. Elle ressemble plus à une esclave abusée qu'à une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout."

(Drago Malefoy.)

Quand il passa la porte d'entrée, ses vêtements trempés de boue et les cheveux tout décoiffés, Drago était persuadée que sa mère lui passerait un savon. A chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez Blaise, c'était la même chose, il mettait plein de saleté dans sa maison. Et à chaque fois que sa mère lui répétait, il avait envie de lui demander pourquoi ça la mettait si en colère, puisque de toute manière, c'était les elfes de maisons qui allaient nettoyer.

Mais cette fois, il sut que c'était quelque chose de différent. Sa mère arrivait toujours à garder un visage parfaitement neutre, aussi, quand elle arriva avec une moue dégoûtée, il s'empressa d'en connaître la raison.

"Mère ?"

"Drago, enfin. Je dois impérativement te parler. Monte dans ta chambre, je te suis."

Intrigué, le garçon s'exécuta, et monta dans sa chambre. Il retira rapidement ses genouillères et son casque, et reposa son balai à l'endroit habituel. Au moment où il allait retirer son pull, Narcissa frappa à la porte, qu'il ouvrit.

Il l'avait à peine quittée qu'elle semblait encore plus bouleversée. On aurait presque cru qu'elle avait subit un choc, mais bien vite, elle se calma et darda sur son fils un regard sévère.

"Ton père est rentré plus tôt que prévu. Il y a des problèmes quant à la Sang-de-Bourbe. Apparemment, elle est très secrète et il ne peut pas accéder à ses souvenirs actuels."

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne."

Narcissa arqua un sourcil parfaitement épilé et répliqua sèchement :

"Il veut te voir. Ne le fais pas attendre."

Avant de tourner subitement les talons pour se rendre à ses appartements. En soupirant, pour la énième fois de sa journée de folie, Drago se changea et descendit les escaliers, l'esprit préocupé.

"Père ?"

Il ouvrit aléatoirement une pièce et se retrouva dans le salon. En voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il allait pour rebrousser chemin, quand un mouvement vers le canapé attira son attention.

"Fils…"

Lucius, qui d'habitude était aussi fermé que sa femme, titubait. Il s'allongea dans le canapé et Drago put voir avec horreur qu'il tenait une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

Même dans cet état, il était si intimidant que Drago ne put que s'avancer. Il se détestait dans ces moments-là. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il n'était qu'un vulgaire larbin près de son père. Il lui avait toujours fait peur, même enfant, parce qu'il l'avait battu.

Aujourd'hui, il était plus effrayant que jamais.

"Père, vous avez… Besoin d'aide ?"

"Oh oui, Drago. Oh, oui... J'ai besoin d'aide…"

Ce dernier allait s'approcher quand son père fit un geste brusque et renversa un guéridon qui s'explosa dans sa chute. Au lieu de s'énerver comme Drago l'aurait pensé, cependant, Lucius rit à gorge déployée avant de s'asseoir avec peine sur un fauteuil.

"Oui, Drago, j'ai besoin d'aide. Cette foutue Sang-De-Bourbe me pose beaucoup trop de pro… De problèmes."

Cette vision de son père lui rappelait sa phase, pendant le règne de Voldemort, où ce dernier avait pour but d'anéantir langoureusement la famille des Malefoy. Son père s'était plongée dans l'alcool et la folie, et il avait totalement détesté ça.

Alors le voir dans cet état lui procurait une colère énorme, qu'il dissimulait dans sa peur.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions."

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et attendit que son père ai finit de boire son -énorme- gorgée de Pur Feu avant de poursuivre :

"On arrive pas à accéder aux souvenirs d'il y a moins de deux ans. Et c'est problématique. Aussi, on va la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle les donne."

"Père. Je crois que c'est inutile."

Le concerné lui lança un regard mi-choqué, mi-furieux, mais il donna la force à Drago de continuer :

"C'est pas en la torturant que vous allez trouver… Il faut comprendre pourquoi son cerveau refuse de nous montrer…"

"Et comment allons nous faire, petit malin ?"

Le blond baissa la tête, impuissant. Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée.

"Oui, oui… C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Tous inutiles…"

Lucius voulut se lever, mais il retomba aussi sèchement dans le fauteuil qu'il frappa d'un coup de poing. Drago profita de ce moment pour s'esclipser.

Sur le chemin vers sa chambre, il croisa sa mère, qui paraissait toujours aussi bouleversée. Elle avait les yeux vides, et son maquillage semblait couler sur ses joues. Il fronça les sourcils : Qu'est ce qu'il se passait pour que sa famille déraille autant ?

"Mère ?"

"Oh, Drago…"

Elle essuya distraitement ses joues et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, avant de lui balancer le sourire le plus faux qu'il eut l'occasion de voir.

"Mère, si je puis me permettre… Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?"

Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle se fermerait encore plus, Narcissa s'approcha et posa ses mains douces sur les pommettes de son fils, qu'elle caressa longuement d'un geste lent de son pouce. Sous la douceur, il ferma les yeux, peu habitué à ce genre de tendresse.

"Ton père n'est pas dans son état normal. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, chéri. Je vais bien."

On aurait cru qu'elle disait ça pour se convaincre elle-même, pourtant, il hocha la tête.

Il esquissa un mouvement pour se rendre dans sa chambre, mais sa mère soupira et prononça dans un murmure :

"Oh… J'espère que tout sera réglé le 13 novembre."

"Le 13 novembre, Mère ?"

Cette dernière se retourna, surprise qu'il ne sache pas à quoi cette phrase rimait. Comme si sa réponse la dérangeait, elle regroupa sa longue natte dorée sur une épaule et répondit dans un souffle :

"Oui. Le 13 novembre. Le jour de l'exécution."

Sans savoir pourquoi, un bloc de glace sembla dégringoler dans la gorge du garçon.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Cauchemars impurs

Hello tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 7, un peu plus long que d'habitude.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 7 : Cauchemars impurs.

(Drago Malefoy.)

Drago n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, cette nuit-là. Quand il arrêtait de se retourner dans son lit, angoissé, il parvenait à fermer ses yeux et aussitôt, il imaginait Hermione se faire tuer sur une petite estrade, au centre de milliers de personnes.

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, cette vision le révulsait. Pas à cause de son dégoût pour la mort, non, car il avait vu des choses bien plus horribles dans sa misérable existence. Non, il s'agissait d'un sentiment, qu'il n'arrivait pas très bien à cerner car il lui arrivait très rarement. Une oppression dans sa poitrine, comme si son coeur se compressait tout seul.

Il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer, mais la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut de fermer son esprit, comme sa tante lui avait appris. Alors, ce fut l'esprit totalement vidé, noir, qu'il ferma enfin les yeux et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.

(Hermione Granger.)

Hermione, à peine ses yeux ouverts, rampa sur le côté et se saisit du petit caillou, avant de fendre le mur d'un nouveau trait. Elle regarda un instant son oeuvre, satisfaite, et finit par contempler le ciel, au dehors.

En se levant, le dos beaucoup trop douloureux pour marcher convenablement, elle fut saisie par la beauté du paysage sous ses yeux. Manifestement, le soleil se levait, et la belle lumière rosée derrière les montagnes lui donna du baume au coeur.

Malheureusement, ce sentiment fut de courte durée dès que Pierre transplana dans la pièce, la baguette en main. Hermione soupira :

"Dès le matin ? Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ?"

Il ne répondit pas, les lèvres serrées. Hermione s'étira et constata les cernes de son destinataire. Même en dormant par terre, elle avait une meilleure mine que lui.

Quoique, elle ne s'était pas encore vue.

Étrangement, l'homme ne fit aucun geste. La jeune femme redoutait la sensation des fils contre ses tempes mais en voyant qu'il attendait, elle finit par demander :

"Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?"

"A partir de maintenant, j'aurai un assistant. Pour me prévenir quand je devrai cesser."

"Oh, vous vous inquiétez pour ma santé ?"

"Non, mais le Maître, si."

Il commença à faire les 100 pas, visiblement énervé.

"Il est en retard ?" ricana-t-elle.

Aucune réponse. Hermione repassa dans sa tête ses paroles : "Non, mais le Maître, si." Si Lucius était le soi-disant Maître, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant ? Il devrait la haïr, alors, la faire souffrir ne devait lui apporter qu'un bonheur suprême.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un tourbillon de transplanage, et bientôt, un nouvel homme se trouva dans les cachots.

Son visage lui rappelait quelque chose… Petit, trapu, les cheveux en brosse… Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais impossible de se souvenir où exactement.

"Bonjour, Pierre. Pardon de mon retard, j'ai été retenu."

"Aucun mal. Prenez place."

Evidemment, le nouveau Chasseur ne prit pas la peine de se présenter à la brune. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais son geste fut interrompue par la véritable impression que des fils frappaient contre son crâne.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu émettre le moindre signe de résistance, des souvenirs germaient déjà devant ses yeux, et son souffle fut coupé.

Ron et Harry devant un énorme gâteau, dans la Grande Salle.

Sa mère qui préparait des pommes de terre en écoutant Michael Jackson, dans la cuisine.

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui observait La Dame Grise à la dérobée.

"St…"

Elle entendit la voix du Chasseur retentir mais n'en saisit pas les mots, et aussitôt, les images disparurent.

"Toujours rien."

"Effectivement."

La brune fronça les sourcils en se massant la gorge : Il pouvait les voir aussi ? Il fallait qu'elle pense à demander à Drago, la prochaine fois.

"Bien, Thimotée, j'aimerai vous parler."

Tous deux transplanèrent sans un mot de plus.

Pendant un instant, Hermione était perturbée. Puis, elle se rappela enfin où elle avait vu cet homme : il faisait partie des cinq Chasseurs qui avaient tenté de lui arracher des souvenirs. Elle s'en était souvenu à cause de ce regard insistant, presque lubrique, qu'il avait tendance à poser sur elle.

Elle frissonna et s'assit dans un coin, l'esprit ailleurs.

(Drago Malefoy.)

"Une pile de vêtements. Pour la prisonnière."

L'elfe de maison auquel il s'était adressé sursauta et courut dans la petite pièce destinée au linge, avant de sortir quelques secondes plus tard avec une pile de vêtements noirs. Evidemment, comme les elfes n'avaient pas le droit de toucher à n'importe quelle sorte de tissus, ils étaient soigneusement enroulées dans un sac en papier.

"Tenez, Maître."

Drago fit volte-face et se dirigea, cette fois-ci, vers la cellule d'Hermione. Il était réellement angoissé, mais il devait impérativement le lui dire. Déjà qu'elle était condamnée à mort, alors, si en plus elle ne le savait pas… Il trouvait son sort affreux et avait décidé qu'il lui en parlerai dès ce matin.

Le blond descendit les escaliers et découvrit la rangée de barreaux où avaient été abrité les Sangs-de-Bourbe et traîtres à leurs sangs. Seule une, la tête posée entre ses bras dans un coin de la petite pièce, était immaculée.

"Tiens, je t'apporte des vêtements."

Hermione sursauta, et Drago entra rapidement dans la pièce. Les briques s'enflammèrent, mais dès qu'il eût posé le tas noir, elles redevinrent normales.

"Merci."

Il s'éloigna à reculons, et la jeune femme s'approcha de la pile, sceptique. Pendant quelques secondes, penchée sur la pile, Hermione ne dit rien, mais ses pupilles détaillaient les vêtements sans qu'elle ne les touche. Enfin, elle défronça les sourcils et s'en saisit sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

Il était persuadé qu'elle avait cherché un piège, ou un poison. Il ne pouvait pas le nier : Granger était douée. Si en un coup d'oeil elle décelait les sortilèges, quels étaient les dommages qu'elle avait fait avec sa baguette ?

Drago croisa son regard et, après une seconde de réflexion, comprit qu'elle attendait de se changer. Elle devait penser qu'il voulait rester. Pour la regarder. Cette pensée lui donna des frissons.

"Non ! Non, attends… je voulais te dire quelque chose."

"Mais je n'ai rien dis."

"Ton regard en disait long."

"Tu es raciste, lâche et incroyablement prétentieux, mais de ce que je sache, tu n'es certainement pas un pervers."

Il ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre comme un reproche ou un compliment, mais il ne répondit rien. A la place, il mit son masque "Neutre" et s'assit sur un morceau de muret, devant les barreaux.

"Granger, si je suis venu te voir, tu te doutes que ce n'est pas pour te rapporter des vêtements."

"Oh, pendant un instant, j'ai pensé que tu avais eut l'audace de rendre la liberté à tes elfes, mais visiblement, j'ai eu tort."

"En effet, ça ne concerne pas les elfes."

En voyant que toute trace de rire avait disparu de son visage, Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux.

"Quoi…?"

"J'ai appris quelque chose et je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler… Normalement."

"Alors, pourquoi le ferais-tu ?"

Il resta un instant désarçonné par la question mais finis par répondre :

"Parce que pour moi, il est essentiel que tu le saches."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que c'est ton destin, Granger !" s'écria-t-il tout à coup.

Elle arqua un sourcil et Drago se maudit d'avoir fait tomber son masque.

"Tu l'aurais dis, devant ton père ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non."

"Tu as peur qu'il te punisse ?" dit-elle avec un semblant de moquerie.

"Non. Mais qu'il me tue, oui."

"Tu finis par m'intéresser. Crache le morceau."

Drago prit une grande inspiration, passa sa main dans ses cheveux dorés et ferma un instant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il murmura :

"Le 13 novembre…"

"Quoi ? C'est la St-Drago ?"

"Granger ! Sois sérieuse deux minutes !"

"Pardon, pardon, c'était beaucoup trop tentant. Je t'écoute."

"C'est le jour de ton exécution."

Un froid glacial sembla percuter le corps du jeune homme mais il n'y prêta pas attention. A la place, il observa, choqué, la réaction de la Gryffondor.

Il s'était attendu à tout, sur le chemin de la buanderie. Qu'elle éclate en sanglots. Qu'elle l'insulte. Qu'elle tombe dans les pommes. Qu'elle tente de le blesser.

Certainement pas à ce qu'elle hausse vaguement les épaules et qu'elle prenne un air si détaché.

Merlin, cette fille était vraiment forte. Sa carapace ne s'était pas fissurée une seule seconde. Aucune trace de surprise ne se reflétait sur son visage fatigué. Peut-être qu'elle était déjà au courant? Non, impossible, lui-même venait de le savoir la veille.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu viendrais me le dire."

"Mais enfin ! Granger ! Tu vas mourir !"

"J'avais compris. Réponds à la question."

Drago soupira longuement et se concentra. C'est vrai, pourquoi s'était-il obligé de le lui dire ? Ca n'avait aucun rapport avec lui, c'était certain. Il n'en avait rien à faire, qu'elle meure. Il tiqua. Peut-être qu'un peu. Après tout, on ne peut pas ne pas se sentir touché par la mort de quelqu'un qu'on avait connu la moitié de sa vie, même si cette personne était détestable. Ils avaient tout de même un certain passé, certes embrumé, mais passé quand même.

"Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu meure ?"

Tandis qu'elle arquait les sourcils, il se donna des gifles mentalement. Il avait tellement envie d'avoir raison qu'il lui dévoilait ses pensées tout haut ! Où était passé ce fichu masque ?

"Merci, de m'avoir dit ça. Je pense pas que ça a été facile. De contrer ton père."

Ce fut à Drago de rester silencieux. Hermione prit les vêtements entre ses doigts et encercla ses bras contre pour les serrer contre sa poitrine, comme si ce geste avait été rassurant.

Finalement, elle se traîna sur le sol et se posa dans son coin favori, la tête posée sur le mur de la fenêtre. D'ailleurs, ses yeux chocolat étaient lassement posés sur le ciel, en haut.

Le silence dura bien quelques minutes. Pas gênant, au contraire. Les deux pensaient, réfléchissaient, se rappelaient de cette nouvelle accablante qui les avaient frappés tous les deux.

D'ici, Drago regardait Hermione, appuyée, les yeux relevés. Ses cheveux, lâchés, étaient pleins de bouclettes sauvages qui partaient dans tous les sens, lui créant un halo autour de ses joues rosies. Sa bouche était entrouverte, ses bras entourant ses genoux, sagement repliée sur elle-même.

Il ne la lâcha pas du regard, perdu dans ses pensées. Malgré toute la haine que Drago avait porté pour cette fille tout au long de sa vie, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Cette révélation sembla le frapper de plein fouet, tandis qu'il réalisait à quel point elle était immorale. Il était censé les gens comme eux, ceux sans pouvoirs. Son père et sa mère l'avait bercé dans ses idéologies, et lui, il les faisait vaciller juste en voyant cette jeune femme dans sa prison.

Le garçon savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le droit de penser de la sorte. Il devait se taire, la regarder s'écrouler sans un mot. Peut-être même sans la regarder, tant elle était inintéressante. Mieux, il devrait célébrer cette mort avec son père, autour d'un Whisky Pur-Feu, vantant les dommages de la guerre sur les Sangs-De-Bourbe.

"Arrête de me fixer, c'est très étrange." rit Hermione.

Le concerné sursauta et dévia son regard argenté le plus loin possible de la Gryffondor qui étira son visage d'un petit sourire. Puis, tout à coup, pour briser le silence, il dit :

"Tu aimerais mourir ?"

Il était prêt à s'excuser, mais fut surpris de voir qu'Hermione soupirait. Elle s'était déjà posé la question. Peut-être qu'elle le faisait, quand elle regardait le ciel…

"Je ne sais pas. D'un certain côté, non. Car j'ai envie de vivre des choses, tu vois ? J'espère arrêter cette guerre et enfin vivre ma vie. Avoir un métier. Des enfants. Une belle vie quoi. Retrouver Ron et faire le tour du monde… Prendre le thé avec mes parents… Déjeuner chez Ginny…"

Elle avait les yeux dans le vide, la voix éteinte.

"Mais…" continua-t-elle, "D'un autre… Depuis le premier jour, j'ai envie de mourir. Pour aller au paradis et arrêter de me cacher, tout le temps. D'échapper à cette guerre. Pendant deux ans, j'ai pas cessé de courir, et quand j'osais faire une pause, je me faisais attrapée. Bien sûr, j'ai vécu. Mais je ne supporte pas de voir mes cicatrices et de constater que j'ai été une victime à cause de mon sang. J'ai toujours envie de mourir, et pourtant, regarde-moi. Je suis là, je me bats. J'essaie de pas baisser les bras. Mais… Mourir… C'est tentant. Je pourrai retrouver Harry…"

A cette parole, sa voix se brisa, écrasée par un violent sanglot. Elle plongea sa tête contre son bras et elle sanglota, son corps secoué par les pleurs.

Alors, sans faire de bruit, Drago se leva et se retira discrètement. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle il était incapable, c'était bien de consoler quelqu'un.

(Hermione Granger.)

Elle pleura longtemps. Bien après que Drago se soit éclipsé, des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette maudite cellule, elle laissait échapper ses sanglots, ses peines, ses sentiments, dans un torrent de pleurs. D'ailleurs, elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, le visage de Ron devant les yeux, puis Harry, Ginny, Neville, ses parents. Elle les avaient toujours dans la tête, mais parler d'Harry devant Drago l'avait vraiment fait basculer.

Au bout d'une bonne demie-heure, après avoir tant pleuré que ses yeux la piquaient, et qu'elle était essoufflée, Hermione finit par poser sa tête et respirer calmement. Malgré le fait que ça l'est étrangement libérée d'un poids, elle avait légèrement honte de s'être lâchée devant le garçon. Il avait dû être dégoûté, c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il était parti.

Depuis le début de la guerre, Hermione avait appris à ignorer le dégoût des autres quand ils posaient le regard sur elle. Mais, sous les yeux de Drago, c'était différent. Elle était toujours forte, neutre, prête à se battre à la moindre occasion, aussi, quand quelqu'un la regardait avec horreur avant, elle n'en avait que faire et devenait encore plus forte. Là, elle se sentait toute petite, comme si elle lui avait dévoilé énormément de choses sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment.

Pour la centième fois, elle posa sa tête pour regarder le ciel. Elle avait tellement envie de sentir l'air pur ! Ici, elle se sentait sale.

En soupirant, elle se leva et retira rapidement son haut pour mettre le nouveau.

A peine eut-elle reposé la chaussette sale sur le sol qu'un elfe de maison arriva en transplanant. Il avait une grosse tête chauve, plus petite que Dobby, avec des petits yeux clairs. Hermione estima que c'était une fille, vue les traits fins de son visage.

"Bonjour !"

L'elfe parut surprise, mais sourit de toutes ses dents avant de tendre un paquet à la jeune femme. Cette dernière, après avoir haussé les sourcils, l'attrapa d'une main. Visiblement, les elfes de maison avaient le droit de rentrer dans la cellule. Intéressant.

"Merci beaucoup."

"Euh, de rien, Miss."

Elle transplana, probablement vers les cuisines, et la brune s'égosilla intérieurement quant à la condition des elfes. Puis, elle déchira le paquet et s'émerveilla devant la couverture chaude et douce, mauve, à l'intérieur.

Très vite, elle retira totalement le paquet qui tomba par terre sans bruit. Les yeux pétillants, elle la déplia et savoura sa douceur sous ses doigts. Puis, elle la serra contre elle et s'en couvrit le corps, avant de s'allonger sur le sol, avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

Elle ne fut pas surprise en voyant un petit parchemin au fond du paquet. Elle savait déjà de qui il provenait quand elle l'ouvrit, mais son coeur battait tout de même anormalement.

"Granger,

J'ai remarqué comment tu as serré tes nouveaux vêtements dans tes bras quand je te les ai donnés. J'ai pensé que cette couverture te conforterait, ce soir.

Je l'ai vêtue d'un sortilège d'invisibilité pour que personne ne la voit, à part moi et toi, bien sûr. Mitty ira récupérer le paquet cette nuit.

Bonne nuit, Granger.

D.M."

(Drago Malefoy)

"Chéri ? Blaise est dans le salon."

"Je sais, merci."

Narcissa referma doucement la porte et Drago sortit de sa chambre en traînant des pieds, seulement vêtu d'un haut blanc et d'un pantalon noir souple, son pyjama. Très doucement, il se posta devant l'escalier où des marches vertes émeraudes le conduirait au salon principal. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait posé le pied sur la première que le métisse apparut, son éternel sourire scotché sur sa bouche.

"Hello !"

"B'jour."

"Oulà, toi, tu viens de te réveiller."

"Mhph pas dormi…"

"Okéé…"

Blaise et Drago entrèrent dans la chambre du blond. Comme à leurs habitudes, les deux Serpentard s'écroulèrent sur l'immense lit vert, qui pouvait contenir aisément une dizaine de personnes recroquevillées.

"Alors ?"

"Alors quoi ?" demanda Drago en fixant le plafond.

"Granger ? Sa mort ? Tes cauchemars ?"

Drago se frotta les yeux en soupirant. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui raconter cette partie dans sa lettre, ce matin. Après coup, il se sentait vraiment idiot, comme un petit garçon choqué.

"Laisse tomber."

"Non, c'est pas dans mes habitudes. Raconte."

"J'ai juste fais un cauchemar, rien de bien méchant."

"C'est à dire ?"

"Que Granger se faisait tuée sur une estrade, vers Poudlard. Content ?"

"Hmm. C'est compréhensible?"

"Non, Zabini, c'est tout sauf compréhensible. Qui rêve de son ennemie ?"

"De son ennemie, non. Mais de son ennemie qui va bientôt se faire tuer après avoir été enfermée dans ton Manoir pour une cause que tu rejettes, y a des chances."

Il soupira. Il était vraiment dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou.

"Où est ton père en fait ?"

"Il est parti hier à Londres. Des affaires à régler."

"Il… Tu sais ?"

Blaise imita une bouteille que l'on renverse directement dans sa bouche et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Ouais, mais au travail il évite. Quand il rentre par contre, c'est la fête tous les soirs."

Il y eut un silence, où Drago continuait de regarder le plafond et Blaise, qui fixait son meilleur ami à la dérobée.

"Il y a peut-être une solution…" dit Blaise dans un souffle, au bout d'une minute.

"Pour les problèmes de boisson de mon père?" ricana le garçon. "Ouais, changer son Pur-Feu par de la pisse de gobelin, ce qui…"

"Non, non, pas pour ton père, pour Granger !"

Ils se relevèrent d'un bond et Blaise s'expliqua du mieux qu'il pouvait :

"Tu m'as bien dis qu'elle se faisait torturer pour avoir des souvenirs ?"

"Oui ?"

"Et que, depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'en avait livré aucun ?"

"Oui?"

"Bah voilà !"

Drago, les bras en l'air en l'attente d'une explication, s'impatienta :

"Mais parle bon sang !"

"Et bien, elle en donne un peu ! Ca leur donnera de l'espoir, et ils poursuivront leurs recherches ! Avec un peu de chance, ils repousseront la date de l'exécution !"

"Tu crois qu'elle fait exprès ? De ne rien donner ?"

"Je pensais que c'était le cas ?"

"Non… Elle était en boule par terre en train de hurler à la mort. En plus, le sortilège a été renforcé. Il n'y aucune faille…"

"Visiblement, si." répondit le métisse en affichant son sourire le plus joyeux.

(Hermione Granger.)

Quand Drago avait dévalé les marches de l'escalier avec une frénésie palpable, elle avait d'abord pensé au pire. Elle avait retenu son souffle, attendant l'annonce cruciale qui allait l'atteindre. Mais, quand il avait lancé un grand sourire sincère, tous ses sens s'étaient rendormis.

"Tu m'as fais peur, Malefoy."

"Pardon pardon ! Mais j'ai, enfin Blaise, a eu une super idée ! Pour ton exécution !"

Elle arqua soigneusement un sourcil et il sembla repenser à ses paroles. Dès lors, il agita les mains pour la dissuader de ses idées :

"Non mais pas dans le sens… Pas POUR l'exécution ! Pour l'empêcher !"

"Hein ?"

Alors, Drago lui avait soigneusement expliquer le "plan" qu'avait dressé Zabini à son égard. Hermione, à l'écoute, ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, l'air très concentré. Ce visage rappelait au garçon les bons vieux temps à Poudlard, et pendant tout le temps de son récit, il se croyait au cours de potion, alors que Rogue lui avait posé une question particulièrement difficile.

Puis, finalement, quand il acheva son monologue d'un souffle saccadé, elle finit par hocher la tête et déclara doucement :

"Il y a juste un petit problème."

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne contrôle pas, ça. C'est pas moi qui gère mes souvenirs. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi ils n'arrivent pas à les lire."

"Tu opposes forcément une résistance."

"Non, pas du tout !"

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu développer, des pas retentirent au dessus d'eux, et Drago tournoya dans un flash de couleurs, avant de disparaître.

"Rebonjour, Miss;"

Pierre déboula à cet instant, et Hermione suspecta Merlin d'être derrière tout ça. A l'instant où Drago lui en parlait, il apparaissait. Et derrière lui, son assistant, avec ce regard plus que bizarre qui la détaillait scrupuleusement de haut en bas.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"Dernier contrôle de la journée."

"Faites." dit-elle avec ironie.

Pierre leva alors sa baguette, et les fils se mouvèrent soudain sur son crâne. Alors, en pensant aux paroles de Drago quelques minutes plus tôt, Hermione lâcha totalement prise. Elle ne résista pas du tout, insensible au monde qui l'entourait. Elle se mettait complètement à nue, dévoilait toutes ses pensées.

Et soudain, un souvenir apparut devant ses yeux. Elle ne sentit même pas sa gorge se serrer, ni ses paupières frétiller, ni son coeur qui brûlait. Hermione regarda, choquée, l'image devant elle.

Ron, et elle, un an et demi auparavant. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un tronc d'arbre, sous le ciel noir encre. Etrangement, Ron souriait, ce qui était très rare dans ce genre de soirées depuis la guerre. Il portait un gilet marron et rouge et ses cheveux roux tombaient dans une frange démesurée qu'Hermione ne voulait pas couper au risque de rater.

Chacun tenait un bâton long, où était planté un Chamallow, qui grillait sur les flammes devant eux. Une technique moldue que Ron avait adoré. Et Hermione aussi d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle se rappelait regarder ces confiseries avec une gourmandise non feinte.

Puis, l'image s'effaça, et Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle était par terre, mais n'en avait que faire : Zabini avait raison. Elle avait lâché prise et un souvenir avait surgi de nul part. D'ailleurs, elle tourna la tête et découvrit le visage tordu de stupeur de Pierre qui, visiblement, n'y croyait plus depuis un certain bout de temps…

"Je, c'est… Non…"

La Gryffondor se releva et contempla, bouche-bée, l'endroit où avait apparu l'image.

"Il date de quand ?" demanda Pierre, le teint littéralement transparent.

"Un an et demi précisément." souffla la jeune femme.

Sans prévenir, le Chasseur transplana, probablement pour le conter à son Maître. Hermione était donc seule avec cet étrange assistant, qui la regardait toujours de ce regard aussi étrange et pénétrant. La jeune femme préféra tourner la tête et penser à ce souvenir, symbole de liberté. Car Drago avait raison : Si elle avait réussi à confier un de ses souvenirs, c'est qu'elle n'était plus condamnée à mourir !

"Vous devez être très douée."

Hermione comprit que l'assistant s'adressait à elle quand elle croisa finalement son regard sombre.

"Euh…"

"Mon Maître a dit que vous résistez. Pour ne pas livrer de souvenirs… Vous aviez beau vous tordre de souffrance, vous n'avez jamais rien donné. Mais aujourd'hui, vous avez décidé de ne pas résister. Pourquoi ?"

Hermione considéra un instant ses paroles, et comprit qu'il avait entièrement raison. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait empêché ces malfaiteurs de pénétrer dans sa tête, même inconsciente. Pour la millième fois de sa courte existence, elle remercia son cerveau qui, décidément, lui était très utile.

"Je n'ai pas fais exprès." mentit-elle.

Il ne dit rien, ses yeux brillants anormalement, et un petit sourire accroché sur son visage basané. Hermione pensa qu'il venait de l'Est, vue sa couleur de peau et son accent typique, un peu comme celui de Viktor Krum.

Soudain, Pierre transplana encore une fois, mais visiblement un peu trop rapidement car il s'écrasa lamentablement contre le grillage de la prison, qui immédiatement, changea de couleur.

"Thimothée, vous devez me suivre pour écrire le rapport…"

Sa phrase fut stoppée par les deux transplanages simultanés, qui retentirent dans la salle. Quand les deux hommes furent partis, les pierres du cachot s'éteignèrent et redevinrent grises ternes.

Hermione tomba presque contre le mur et s'appuya dessus. Malgré sa joie, le calvaire de l'exercice provoquait en elle une douleur qui durait plusieurs minutes, aussi, elle prit un peu de temps pour respirer. Puis, après s'être massé la gorge en fermant les yeux, elle dévia son regard sur le mur d'en face.

Elle contempla, interdite, les petits bâtons blancs incrustés dans le mur.

"Et bien, on dirait que tu vas rester là longtemps ma vieille." se dit-elle dans un soupir.

(Drago Malefoy.)

Le lendemain, quand Drago se leva et se rendit dans la Salle à Manger pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner, il fut surpris de voir son père attablé, en train de lire le journal. Et encore plus quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas saoul.

"Bonjour, Père."

"Oh, bonjour Drago. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?"

Là, il ne le reconnaissait carrément pas. Pourquoi était-il de si bonne humeur ? Généralement, quand c'était le cas, c'était qu'un événement tragique avait bouleversé la vie de quelques Sangs-De-Bourbe. Les Chasseurs avaient trouvé un camp entier, ou des familles cachées, ou mieux, des gens dans la Liste Noire.

La Liste Noire, nommée ainsi par Voldemort en personne peu de temps avant sa mort, était un immense parchemin où étaient inscrits tous les noms des personnes qui avaient contribué, plus ou moins, à la mort du Mage Noir. En premier, évidemment, avait été écrit "Harry Potter", barré désormais d'un gros trait noir, puis, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, et l'ordre du Phoenix. Depuis le début de la Pourchasse, cette liste avait été accrochée magiquement dans chaque recoin du Chemin de Traverse, de la Voie 9/3, de Poudlard, et de chaque lieu magique fréquenté.

"Très bonne, merci."

"Moi aussi, et même une excellente !" lança Lucius en reposant son journal sur la table.

"Pourquoi, Père ? Des bonnes nouvelles ?"

Drago feignait un intérêt alors qu'il priait intérieurement pour qu'il lui épargne les détails du massacre.

"Oh que oui, Drago ! La Sang-de-Bourbe a livré un précieux souvenir, hier soir !"

Le temps que le garçon ait compris que "La" Sang-de-Bourbe était en fait Granger, son père avait annoncé :

"Son exécution est reportée à plus tard, le temps qu'on découvre ce qui cache derrière le cerveau de cette Impure de créature."

Mais Drago n'écoutait plus. Dans sa tête, il remerciait Blaise de tout son être.

(Hermione Granger.)

Hermione était habituée à l'enfermement, à l'esclavage et tout ce qui en encourait. Avec Ron, elle avait eu la tristesse de subir toutes sortes de scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres, mais voilà : ils avaient toujours été deux. Jamais séparés en deux ans, ou alors, une journée maximum le temps que l'autre délivre l'autre. Ils avaient été esclaves pendant un mois à un marchand de potions, mais avaient réussi à l'empoisonner et s'échapper. Toujours, elle avait eu une épaule, un moyen de fermer son esprit, tranquille, car Ron était à ses côtés.

Mais dans cet endroit, c'était complètement différent, car elle était seule. Seule dans cette cellule, dans ces cachots, seule face à la foule de racistes qui lui crachaient dessus à longueur de journée.

Elle n'avait personne, ne pouvait pas dormir sur ses deux oreilles, manger le repas infâme sans penser à un éventuel poison.

Hermione roula sur elle-même et compta un à un les petits bâtons sur le mur.

16.

Cela faisait déjà 16 jours qu'elle se trouvait dans ce maudit Manoir.

12 depuis qu'elle avait sût par Drago que sa mise à mort était décalée à une date ultérieure.

12 depuis que la torture des souvenirs était achevée.

12 depuis qu'elle n'avait pas vu Drago une seule fois.

Pour la première fois, elle ressentait les causes d'un enferment long. Elle avait appris ça, à Poudlard, lors d'une de ses nombreuses recherches à la Bibliothèque : Quand quelqu'un est enfermé une semaine, selon sa physionomie et son mode de vie, il n'était pas souffrant. Mais, au-delà d'une semaine,la personne ressent l'isolement, la dépression, la nostalgie, le manque d'air. Elle ne cesse de pleurer, hoqueter ou même tomber dans les pommes. Elle commençait lentement, mais sûrement, à mourir.

Hermione était forte. Elle avait très bien vécu ces 16 jours sans le moindre développement de ces sentiments, sauf peut-être l'ennui.

Mais au fur et à mesure de cette journée macabre, elle sentait ses entrailles se resserrer, des souvenirs sortis de nul part éclore dans son cerveau, l'envie de voir quelqu'un, et surtout, faire entrer de l'air pur dans ses poumons abîmés, au lieu de cet habituel respiration remplie d'humidité moisie.

Elle s'endormait, se réveillait en sursaut et estimait la longueur de la journée qui avait été passée pendant son sommeil. Elle regardait le ciel et soupirait quand il était encore d'un bleu ciel.

Parfois, elle découvrait avec joie une cruche d'eau et une tranche de pain sec sur le bord de sa cellule, ou un bol de soupe froide. Dans ces cas-là, elle s'y précipitait et après avoir vérifié qu'il ne comportait aucune trace de poison, elle savourait son modeste repas avec délectation.

Un jour, ou une nuit, alors que la jeune femme chassait d'une main fatiguée la couverture et qu'elle se tournait sur le côté pour dormir encore un peu, elle eut la surprise de voir des cheveux blonds, derrière les barreaux. Pendant un instant, et à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce, elle avait cru que c'était Lucius, mais elle reconnut les pupilles bleus de Drago et se releva légèrement.

"Granger."

"Malefoy."

"Pourquoi essaies-tu de dormir ?"

"Pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ?"

"Parce que tu as déjà dormi 4h, aujourd'hui."

"Comment tu sais ça ?"

Le garçon haussa distraitement les épaules et se releva de son caillou sur lequel il s'asseyait souvent.

"Mon père m'a dit quelque chose, aujourd'hui…"

"Quoi encore ?"

"Les Chasseurs vont reprendre les souvenirs, comme avant. Ils ont besoin d'un peu plus que ce fragment que tu nous a livré."

Puis, il sembla se rendre compte de sa phrase et rectifia, un peu gêné :

"Que tu leur a livré."

Hermione ne releva pas.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils doivent fouiller dans ma tête."

"Je ne le sais pas non plus, et je dois t'avouer que je ne saisis pas non plus le but…"

"S'ils me disaient ce qu'ils cherche…"

"Non. S'ils font ça, tu vas tout mettre en place pour le cacher le plus loin possible dans ton grand cerveau de détraquée." dit-il avec un sourire.

"Ou alors je ne possède pas ce qu'ils espèrent."

"Ne leur dis pas ça. Sinon, ton exécution va être planifiée de nou…"

Mais il fut interrompue par le soupir agacé d'Hermione qui s'écria :

"Mais j'en ai marre, moi ! De cette pièce ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que tu es tranquillement allongé dans ton lit le soir ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que tu as une vie de rêve, en haut ! Tu t'imagines, toi, ne pas voir le soleil pendant deux semaines ? C'est atroce, Malefoy ! Ca me manque, je deviens folle à petits feux !"

Drago ne l'avait pas interrompue, la laissant cracher ses malheurs dans un sanglot étouffé. Il abusait ! Pendant un instant, elle pensa à son plan mais le balaya bien vite dans sa tête. Elle devait faire sortir tout ça, au lieu de le garder en elle. En plus, il osait ne pas se montrer pendant des jours, brillant par son absence qui achevait Hermione de plus en plus, et se ramenait en plein milieu d'une journée avec son sourire en coin ? Hors de question !

Soudain, alors qu'elle était en plein milieu d'une phrase, la Gryffondor sentit encore une fois l'air lui manquer. Elle dut s'appuyer au sol et toussa violemment.

Une main lui toucha alors l'épaule. Elle releva ses yeux humides et découvrit que la porte de la cellule était grande ouverte, et que Drago s'était penché sur elle. Après qu'elle ait retrouvé une respiration normale et qu'elle ait pu souffler un peu, elle s'excusa et repoussa gentiment la main du jeune homme, qui se laissa faire. Puis, et pour une grande première dans la vie d'Hermione dans cette foutue cellule, Drago s'assit à même le sol, en tailleur, à côté d'elle. Il semblait parfaitement serein, mais cette vision mettait Hermione dans un embarras perplexe. Comme si le fait qu'il s'asseoit soit une preuve qu'il entrait dans son espace, et elle eut, pendant une seconde, honte de l'état de sa cellule. L'elfe de maison lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'Hermione n'ait plus à faire ses besoins, et mis à part le plateau sale du repas, il n'y avait rien, pourtant, elle se sentait terriblement gênée.

Mais bien vite, ce sentiment fut chassé quand elle vit de nouveau la porte de la cellule. Aussitôt, une petite voix lui intima : "Non, Hermione, c'est mal. Tu vas trahir sa confiance, et tous tes efforts vont être réduits à néant !"

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher... Si Drago était entré, le sort était bloqué… Elle pourrait sortir sans dommages… Retrouver sa liberté… Ron…

A cette dernière pensée, elle n'hésita pas plus : Elle se jeta en dehors des barreaux et attérit sur les genoux. Mais au moment où elle voulut se relever, elle fut pertrifée dans son saut et recula, sous la force de la baguette de Drago.

Quand elle atteint sa place initiale, elle pesta. Sa petite voix avait eut raison : il n'allait plus la croire… Pourtant, quand elle croisa le regard de Drago, elle fut surprise de le voir du même bleu calme qu'avant.

"Je suis désolée…" chuchota-elle.

"Ne t'excuse pas, c'est normal. En laissant cette porte ouverte, tu étais obligée d'essayer de t'enfuir. Je l'aurai fais bien avant, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir."

"Mais…"

"C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je t'ai donné un faux espoir."

Finalement, il se leva et sortit. Aussitôt, les briques prirent une couleur orangée dans un éclair, preuve qu'il avait remis le sort d'Enfermement en place.

Elle ne put retenir une larme. Elle y avait vraiment cru.

Alors, Drago se retourna dans les escaliers et lui dit doucement :

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Granger. Tu sortiras, ce n'est qu'une question de temps."


End file.
